Kaichou wa Maid Sama!
by HelloMiho
Summary: Life has made Kaioh Michiru a cold and stunningly beautiful girl with a soft side for girls. But Tenoh Haruka, the most popular "boy" at school, suddenly finds a liking towards her after they both find out each other's secrets.
1. Prologue: Michiru

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, or Maid Sama!

Basically, this is a Haruka and Michiru story in the style of Maid Sama

Hope you like it ^-^

* * *

><p>Kaioh Michiru had three different sides to her.<p>

First was the class president of Seika High.

Seika had been a boy's school, but it had recently turned into a co-ed school. However, there were still many more males than female students. She vowed to change that. However, she hadn't always hated boys. In fact, she had loved playing [both emotionally and physically] with boys since she was young.

But, when her dad had left the family after gambling every single cent of their money, she had begun to resent males.

She had decided that the first step in changing the school would be becoming the president. It was pathetically easy. She had been the only candidate, since most of the boys didn't seem to care at the least about it.

She was an unstoppable force. As the president, she had laid down a whole new set of rules. First was the dress code. In the beginning of Michiru's days at Seika, the boys had treated the school as their room. They were baring flesh, swearing, and basically brutes.

When she had first declared the dress code, the males had refused, not taking her warnings to hear.

So she changed. From a calm, easy going person, she had transformed into a cold woman.

Her warm and intense blue eyes, turned into a frosty blue that could reduce anyone into a whimpering puddle.

To add to her reputation, she was a beauty. With her small face with perfect features and svelte body, she was quite a sight to see.

Therefore, the boys had a mixture of fear and lust when it came to the president of Seika.

Next was the Michiru when she was around girls and her student council.

She only let the icy woman she was around boys, melt when it came to girls.

Around girls, she was a warm and protective student. After all, she had become the president for the sake of the girls.

Michiru felt that she had to protect them from the savages most boys were.

To the girls, Michiru was their savior, a light of hope in the mostly boy's school.

When she had run for president, she had also forced the decent boys to run as her council. They had no choice, since she had used her glare on them.

They were all respectable students, and Michiru was always kind and gentle with them. The student council was basically the only boys who she was nice to, and the council had learned to respect her.

Last was the true person she was.

Although the other two sides of her were her, this was the genuine Michiru.

She rarely let it show, and you were lucky if you managed to see it.

In truth, Michiru was a very lonely person and she seldom felt loved.

Anyway, although she felt alone, she did not let anyone get to her heart. Though she did not admit it to anyone, including herself, she was scared. Scared of allowing herself to love someone, scared of being rejected and abandoned.

And she hid it, from her mom, her little sister, her friends, and mostly from the boys of Seika High.

The only time she let it show, was when she played her violin, and in her paintings.

Michiru composed her own music, and all of them were either angry, loud songs or sad and soft songs. If you ever listened to one of her songs, you could feel her pain, her emotions, in the notes. However, she did not play for other people, for that reason.

She felt that when she played the violin, she was vulnerable, and to have other people see and hear it would be an invasion of her privacy.

She was also an extremely talented artist. However, the only things she painted were sad and angry, much like her songs. The difference though was that she allowed her work to be exhibited. She felt that although a painting was very personal too, it was less than playing the violin for people.

With her paintings, she could show people what she felt and thought, without being there in person.

Because of her paintings, she had many admirers, and people who claimed to love her after seeing her masterful strokes. But she had always felt alone in the world.

This was Kaioh Michiru.

* * *

><p>Don't let the crappy beginning steer you away from this! The rest will be [hopefully] betteR!<p>

Anyway, Haruka will come in the next chapter![Well, probably]

Review please!


	2. Chapter 1: Usagi

_At Seika High_

"MICHIRU-CHAAAAN!" yelled a blonde with an odango hairstyle, while running to the aforementioned person. Her hairstyle was pretty common near the city, though of course, it was rare to find one as long as hers,

Michiru was at the front of the school, having just arrived. She had her trademark white fitted blouse on with a pleated black skirt. It was a mystery how she had convinced the principle to allow her to wear something other than the uniform green cardigan, red bowtie, and yellow skirt. Some speculations had her with a horrendous scar that could only be hidden with her white blouse -Nonsense that made no sense-, some had her as deathly destitute, that she had had no choice but to wear her middle school uniform -Again, nonsense- Michiru was simply Michiru, and what she wanted, she got. -She had simply asked. (Even though she didn't care _as_ much about her looks as she had used to, green and yellow with her hair was a big no-no) The teachers and almost nonexistent principal hadn't seemed to care-

The blonde swiftly crushed the girl into a bone breaking hug as she cried loudly into the other girl's chest.

"Usagi-chan, what happened now?" Michiru asked, not taken off guard.

"They-They," she paused to sniff loudly," called me stupid!"

Michiru wasn't too surprised. Her blonde friend wasn't too smart, and often got teased about it. However, Usagi usually laughed it off and tripped, when she got teased. But on the other hand, whoever had teased her had done a good job of it. The aqua haired woman's eyes blazed with unsuppressed rage, as she thought of what the person could have said to her friend.

"Who said it Usagi-chan?" she asked, trembling with fury on the inside though looking calm on the exterior. No one, and she meant no one, would get away with making a girl cry. Not on her watch.

"Um, those guys over there," the blonde gulped, a bit scared at how calm her friend was," But, you know, they were probably joking."

Michiru was gone as soon as Usagi had pointed, now walking determinedly to where three guys stood. When she was close enough to see their faces, her eyes narrowed. The three of them had resisted all of the new rules she had set; Furuhata Motoki, Kou Taiki, and Kou Yaten. Despite their quite academic looks, they were the furthest thing from it.

When the noticed the beauty walking toward them, they felt a mixture of dread and fear settle in their stomachs, though they tried not to show it.

"What did you tell Usagi?" her voice was calm, yet terrifying at the same time.

The blonde seemed to be the leader. He stepped forward, and spoke with a smirk, looking more confident than he actually felt," The truth. Nobody wants to marry a stupid girl like her."

His friends snickered, albeit nervously.

"I see. Well, I would appreciate it if you didn't talk about her like that," Michiru said coolly before walking away. The three boys stared at her with their jaws dropping. That was it? That was all the most feared girl would say?

"Heh, I knew it. She's scared of us. She's not so tough," said Motoki to his friends, his head already swelling.

Taiki looked nervously at the back of the girl," I don't know, Toki. I don't think we should provoke her."

"What are you talking about, Taiki? Why should we be afraid of her, when SHE's scared of us?" Yaten said, slapping his brother on the back.

Suddenly, the aqua haired woman whipped around, with a glare at the three. All the students immediately quieted, including the trio. She slowly walked to where they stood and grabbed the blonde's collar roughly with her cerulean eyes burning.

"Don't misunderstand me. I'm not scared of your tough guy act, nor will I ever be." Her words were barely more than a whisper yet with the effect it had on the whole courtyard, it seemed the same if she had yelled.

"I've also told you," her voice took on a different tone, sounding deliberately seductive. The three stood no chance;with the first silken word that came out of her plump and delicate lips, they were goners.

"No earrings," she had somehow gotten closer to Motoki, and now, he could feel how she breathed out each word against him, and see up close the endless depth of her eyes.

"You have to wear a belt," she brought her face even closer, her eyes never once looking away, and Motoki couldn't help but feel slightly lightheaded.

"And only the first button of your shirt can be undone," she finally let her eyes drop from his, and the boy let out a small breath, realizing that he had been holding his breath the entire time. But it wasn't the end of his torture.

She focused now on his collarbone, where just below the buttons were open enough to reveal the beginning of an unexpectedly chiseled chest. She raised one hand, and let it linger just above his skin, almost stroking him. Motoki let out a strangled sound that sounded like the middle of a purr and cry for help. Suddenly, her finger made contact with his chest, jabbing it forcefully, and taking him by surprise. He stumbled back gratefully into his friends, who had been watching open mouthedly the whole encounter. The trio looked back to Michiru in a synchronized turn of their head, to see her looking formidable with her eyes narrowed.

"Now go fix it," she sounded calm, though in her eyes, there lie an unspoken threat,as she inclined with a slight bow of her head, the gate of the school courtyard. The trio nearly fell over themselves, running out. There was a moment of silence, when not even the birds chirped, as she walked away from the center of the courtyard, her face scrunched in disgust for just a second before being replaced by an indifferent expression.

_Boys; only way of getting their attention is seducing them_

"MICHIRU-CHAN! That was amazing!" Michiru heard a happy shriek before she felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her from the back.

"Usagi-chan, it was nothing," she gave a small laugh, her irritated mood evaporating, and unwrapped the blonde's limbs from her, "Anyway we should go now. Class is going to start soon."

"Oh yeah! I can't be late this time!" Usagi yelled, and jumped off, running inside the school.

Michiru giggled slightly at the zealous blonde. Sometimes, she had no idea why the other girl was friends with her since they were complete opposites, but she enjoyed her company nevertheless.

She headed in the school, knowing fully well that the bell would ring in just 8 seconds.

….BRRRING!

-0-0-0-0-0-

Michiru prowled the hallways, looking for trouble. All the teachers let her go five minutes early, so she could find and fix disturbances in the hallways. She was, you could say the disciplinary committee.

Michiru let out a sigh, continuing walking. Though it was only second period, she had already busted a guy trying to force his jobs on a girl, broken up a male strip rock paper scissors, and yelled, well more like scold impassively, at countless students breaking the dress code.

She looked around the hallways one last time, before deciding that everything was alright for now. But then she heard a sob.

She quickly followed the muffled sobs, into a dead end. In front of her was a girl with her hands buried in a face and the back of a blonde head.

Her eyes narrowed at the sight.

"Hey! What's going on?"

The head turned around to reveal, none other than, Tenoh Haruka.

* * *

><p><em> moocowcow.<em>_files._

_wordpress._

_com/2008/10/__japanese-school-girls._

_jpg is what I imagine Michiru's uniform to look like. The green and yellow and teal clashed too much to me, and I thought that Michiru should be special :P You can see the uniform best on the fourth girl. Don't think of me as creepy, I just googled 'common japanese uniforms.' But isn't that uniform awesome? I'd go to their school and wear the uniform every day! [Sorry that you have to copy and paste it all, it's such a drag **BUT if you just highlight up to jpg and copy and paste, you don't have to worry about removing spaces or anything. So it's not too bad** -.-]_


	3. Chapter 2: Haruka

Disclaimer: ONE DAY, I will own Sailor Moon!

Until then, Sailor Moon and Maid Sama do not belong to me.

* * *

><p>"Hey! What's going on?"<p>

The blonde head turned to reveal none other than Tenoh Haruka's face. He had a nonchalant look on his face," Nothing, just rejecting a confession."

The girl who had been crying silently, ran away, tears streaming off her face.

'_How DARE he make a girl cry like that?'_

Masking her fury with a practiced air of nonchalance, she said with a sigh "Mou, I wish you could be nicer. Girls' hearts are...delicate. "

Sometimes, she really hated that guy. Tenoh Haruka was a popular boy at Seika High that had girls confessing to him every day. She didn't get why all of them liked him though. Sure, he was pretty handsome, with those intense teal eyes and blonde hair that just begged her to run her hand through it…..

'_Michiru!' _She mentally smacked herself '_Why are you thinking about him in that way! Mother didn't raise you like that'_

Anyway, his personality was horrible. He rejected all the girls who confessed to him with the same look of disinterest. Honestly, Michiru didn't know how to act around him; pretending to seduce him was absolutely out of the questions -She wouldn't be totally surprised if he would seduce her instead- and intimidating him hadn't worked. She truly hated him, a wild card, who for all her pondering, she couldn't figure out. But then again, she always did love a challenge.

Meanwhile, Haruka had been watching the inner conflict of Michiru. Finally noticing the intense glare of the blond, she felt flustered, in the way only he could make her.

Regaining her composure, she calmly said," I hope I don't have to see another girl crying again." The unspoken threat was clear. Feeling slightly mollified by the blond's silence, she turned to go when a firm hand gripped her arm. Michiru let out a small gasp; nobody touched her without permission, _especially _guys. It was an unofficial rule that everyone went by, and yet here Haruka was. Turning around, their faces were suddenly unbearably close to each other, enough to see everything going through the other's eyes; A flash of uneasiness before the raging seas in the shorter girl's eyes, the unreadable topaz eyes that somehow made Michiru feel like Haruka was enjoying this._  
><em>

Haruka was the first to retreat, pulling her face away with a husky chuckle. Irritated, she decided to play keep on playing coy, since she had yet to see if this angle worked, and said smoothly with the smallest of pouts, "Ara, is there something on my face?"

This time, Haruka let out an unrestrained laugh. "Nothing...Are you trying to be cute? I thought you were the fierce Kaioh Michiru." Haruka leaned against the wall, arms crossed, the exact picture of relaxation.

Michiru's face was consumed by a blush. This had never happened before. No one had been so...invulnerable to her. She was used to playing with people, not being played with. Not wanting to deal with this unfamiliar yet strangely exhilarating feeling of not knowing what was going to happen, she responded quickly, "You don't know me."

Turning to walk away snappily, she suddenly felt two warm hands plant themselves on her shoulders, catching her off guard. Stopping momentarily in shock, she was swiveled around, face to face with Haruka for the second time in minutes. Now, with some knowledge on what to avoid, she lightly but firmly placed her right hand on his chest to stop him from going closer to her, eyes all the while locked in yet another battle. Haruka's eyes annoyed her right now, they felt like they were daring her. But daring her to do what? Get closer? Well, she wasn't going to participate in this game. And then she noticed that her hand had instinctively curved over to the shape of...

Haruka's boobs?

* * *

><p>I know I said it would be a while before I updated, but I couldn't help myself :P When I finished the other chapter, I wanted to write more. I might post more today[or should I say night]<p>

I also know it's short. But, you guys can forgive me right? I just really wanted to end a chapter like that.

"You're a girl?" Hee hee

StormBrisinger: And here's another cliffhanger! I just love them! :P

krugern: Thank you very much -curtsy- ^-^ And the girl crying isn't going to play a big role...or is she? O. o Just kidding! I don't plan on making her a permanent character...I think


	4. Chapter 3: Maid

Disclaimer: the usual...

I changed something in the first chapter. Instead of Michiru being an accomplished violinist... Just read it again!

**I need your guys' help! In the manga, one of the special days of Maid Latte is Ladie's Night, where they dress as boys. Should I keep it like that, making Michiru dress as a boy, or change it?**

**I can't really picture Michiru as a guy, but it's what you guys want. So please say something about it in your reviews please.**

**If you want me to change it, I would love it if you could throw in a suggestion**

* * *

><p>Michiru sighed as she dragged the heavy garbage bag out the back door. With a big thrust, she managed to throw the bag into the garbage bin. Tired, she leaned against the wall of the apartment next door, reasoning that she was only taking a short break. Closing her eyes, her thoughts jumped to what had happened at earlier.<p>

'_Y-You're a woman?'_

_The blonde roughly pushed Michiru so her back was on the wall. Haruka put her arms on the wall, stopping the aqua haired woman from escaping. She placed her face in front of the smaller girl's, close enough for her to feel that Michiru was inhumanely stiff, close enough that Michiru was able to see the small flicker of triumph in the other's eyes before being washed over with worry covered with annoyance._

"_You're not going to tell anyone," the blonde said huskily. _

"_How do you know that?" her blue eyes challenged the taller woman, trying to sound calmer than she was. Michiru unconsciously began to bring her right arm to her heart, where it was thumping so loudly, she was wondering how the blonde couldn't hear it. Then, she realized what she was doing, and quickly brought it down again, refusing to give into her temptation._

_The blonde seemingly, didn't notice the shorter woman's inner turmoil, and said with her eyes locking onto blue ones, so honestly that it almost broke the tense mood, "There's more to benefit from holding it over me than having a short victory."_

_Michiru raised an eyebrow, perhaps she had underestimated Haruka; h-she was smart. Well, perhaps not too much since she had admitted a fact that would have been better off for her unsaid. And then yet again, she had no idea what to make of her except this; she was now ready to admit hi-her as a worthy opponent in this game._

_She steadily voiced her thoughts, "It seems I've underestimated you. Fine, I won't tell anyone." Figuring that nothing more could be said, and not being one to drag things out, she ducked her head below Haruka's arm and walked away. But she couldn't help but let out, "I'm looking forward to," she paused both in her walk and words though not turning,"acquainting ourselves better"_

_Deciding that she had provoked the shorter girl enough times and could give up the last word, Haruka remained silent, instead looking appreciatively and delightedly at the figure walking away._

_-BRRRINNG-_

_There was a surge of noise, as students from every room came out, talking loudly to their friends. Though there were no doubt dozens of students between them now, Michiru couldn't help but feel flushed at the unexplainable feeling that Haruka's eyes were still on her. _

-0-0-0-0-

"Ahh! Stupid, stupid, stupid!" yelled Michiru in the alley. She was usually cool and collected, but Haruka was an exception to this.

Just when she was about to kick the wall of the next door apartment, her eyes spotted a shadow coming. She quickly whirled around, in a defensive stance.

Michiru waited for the stranger to come into the light, and as they did, the person said,"Whoa."

-0-0-0-0-

A tall blonde whistled as she walked, with her hands in her pockets. To every passerby, she seemed happy and content with the way things were.

They were right.

Her secret had been revealed, and by none other than the icy Kaioh Michiru. Kicking a rock for the sake of it, a flash of aquamarine seen from the corner of her eye suddenly caught her attention.

The tall woman smirked, knowing that it had to be the one and only Kaioh Michiru, and went into the alley. It was covered in shadows, though the sun was still out

"Ahh! Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

Haruka's eyebrow rose at the harsh words coming out of the aqua haired woman and smirked.

'_Well, I wonder what Kaichou's mad about?'_

She opened her mouth to voice her thought, when a small ray of light hit the smaller woman. All previous thoughts that the blonde had had were forgotten, as she stared at the exquisite sight before her.

In front of her, was Kaioh Michiru, in a maid outfit.

"Whoa…"

* * *

><p>I would have described the maid uniform, but you guys all know how that looks like. And if you don't, just google it!<p>

[To tell the truth, I tried to. But it was just too hard. I mean, how in the world would you describe it?]

I know that my chapters are pretty short :P But, I'll try to make it up by uploading chapters faster

StormBrisinger: I don't know what's with me and cliff hangers XD

Tripower: Nope, I posted two chapters each within ten minutes of each other. And, I don't think Michiru will listen to your warning :P

floire: Thanks ^-^

petiyaka: Oh! I didn't think of that! XD

James Birdsong: Aheh thank you

krugern: Thanks :] Actually, I was worried that I made Michiru too out of character in that chapter.

Hope you enjoyed! Review please!


	5. Chapter 4: Sand Bag

Disclaimer: Let's see. Is my name Naoka Takeuchi or Hiro Fujiwara? Didn't think so.

* * *

><p>"Whoa…."<p>

Michiru swirled around, just in time to see the stranger step out of the shadows, to reveal none other than Tenoh Haruka.

'_Fuck'_

The aquamarine haired girl barely had enough time for her brain to process Haruka's being, before she dashed back into the temporary safety of the her workplace

-0-0-0-0-

When Haruka had seen the president of Seika wearing a maid uniform, she immediately swiped her nose with her hand, checking for blood. She was pretty sure that that was a sight worthy of a nose bleed, and it would be rude to appear like that, not to mention creepy.

Thankfully, there was no blood, as far as Haruka could tell, and she stepped forward.

"Whoa…" The blonde made her presence known.

The beauty whipped her head around to see the tall blonde come into the light. Haruka barely had enough time to register the cute look of shock on the other woman's face before she rapidly ran back into the door.

She chuckled, and went out of the alley, now in an even better mood if possible, and checked the name of the building.

'_Maid Latte, huh?'_

-0-0-0-0-

Michiru was walking to her school in deep thought.

'_I'm screwed. Haruka's probably told the whole school by now. If they know I'm a maid, everything I'd worked for will have been for nothing. My carefully constructed reputation is gone!'_

Somewhere in her subconscious, she was aware that she also knew Haruka's secret, and that the tall blonde probably wouldn't reveal it, as long as the aqua haired girl knew.

However, that didn't stop the said girl from worrying her head off.

When she reached her destination, she gulped and took in a deep breath. Michiru slowly stepped on to the grounds of the school, preparing to be humiliated.

But, nothing happened.

No students came up to her, and it didn't seem like anyone knew the truth. She spotted a familiar blonde head in the middle of all the female students.

Michiru stared at the blonde, confused that she hadn't seemed to tell anyone. Haruka caught a sight of the girl looking at her, and gave a wink.

The aqua haired girl became flustered, when she saw the wink, and went inside the school, determined to pay no attention to Haruka.

-0-0-0-0-

Three days passed, and still there were no signs of Michiru's secret being revealed.

'_She didn't tell anybody? Is it that she doesn't feel like blackmailing me...or…she pities me.'_

As much as Michiru hated the thought of being pitied, and by none other than Haruka, she had to admit it was convenient. She sighed, and continued patrolling the hallways.

A loud voice broke through her thoughts.

"MICHIRU-CHAAN!"

A blonde with an odango hairstyle came running and waving her hands, with a blue haired girl in glasses barely keeping up with her.

"Usagi-chan, what's wrong?" Michiru was pleasantly surprised.

"Michiru-chan, could you help us?" the girl with glasses asked.

The blue haired girl was one of the two best friends Michiru had. The other one was Usagi. The two of them balanced each other quite well, with Usagi's loud and cheeriness, with the blue haired girl's serious and studious manner.

"Sure, Ami-chan." Michiru followed the two girls to where their problem was.

-0-0-0-0-

!

"A sandbag," the aqua haired girl bluntly said, looking at the massive thing blockading the way up the stairs.

"It should be the boxing team's. We've tried to contact them, but we can't get a hold of them," Ami said discouraged," We can't get to the flower arrangement room."

"And we wanted to put the flowers there at lunch," Usagi added on, wailing.

Suddenly feeling bad for getting their friend who they had always gone to ask for help, Ami said, "Actually, I'm sure I can think of a way to go up the stairs in a few minutes."

"Don't worry. I'll punish the boxing team later, and it's nothing. For now, I'll try to fix it," Michiru said, trying to solace the two girls.

"Yay! I knew we could count on you, Michiru-chan!" the blonde girl happily jumped up and down and promptly hugged the barely taller girl.

The aforementioned girl giggled, and untangled herself from the overexcited blonde," I haven't done anything yet Usagi-chan."

"Oh! Right..," Usagi's face turned tomato red, while Ami tried to muffle a giggle, reassured by Michiru's words.

Michiru walked to where the sandbag lied and examined it thoroughly, noting the multiple patches on it and the overall worn down quality. Then, in a flash, she brought out a needle from who knew where, and rapidly poked multiple holes in it.

In a –shump-, sand began pouring out of the bag, and onto the steps.

-0-0-0-0-

Haruka and a boy, not necessarily a friend, were walking to their gym class.

"Crap, the sandbag! I forgot I left it there!" the boy, a member of the boxing team, exclaimed. Coincidentally, they were walking right by the building of the boxing club.

The two 'boys' turned to their right, where the building was located, and promptly dropped their jaws. Well, Haruka's eyes were bulging, while the boy's jaw had dropped.

Because, there on the stairs, must have been enough sand to fill a beach. The boy started sweating buckets, at the thought of what the team would do to him.

He ran over to where the sand was, and grabbed handfuls of it, watching it seep through his hands.

"Y-You're amazing!" Usagi squeaked out. Ami looked with an apathetic expression at the currently weeping boy," But what are we going to do about all this sand?"

"Don't worry, I've got all that figured out," Michiru responded firmly.

"Thanks so much, Michiru-chan!" Usagi picked out a white flower from the bouquet she was holding, and held it out to the aqua haired girl.

Michiru accepted it, with her cerulean eyes shining," Thanks."

"No problem! Now come on, Ami-chan! We have to work extra fast now!" Usagi grabbed the blue haired girl and ran up the stairs into the flower arrangement room, past the boy.

Michiru stood there for a while, clutching the flower, and not noticing the boy and Haruka, until a crowd of boys came.

"Ehh? What happened to our sandbag! What happened?" there was a chorus of yells,

Michiru instantly snapped back to her icy self, and said calmly,"It had to be disposed of due to your team's irresponsibility. As will your break time; you all will clean this sand up for as long as it takes."

"EHH?" now the boys had one voice. They started complaining amongst themselves when, Michiru said, "Ara, what am I hearing now? Could it possibly be a plea to bring up the team's budget in the next council meeting?" Though her voice was less than cold but by no means warm, she could have been yelling by the way the guys reacted.

Immediately, all of them stopped murmuring, and in one synchronized move, saluted her," No, ma'am!"

Beaming at them, Michiru left the now hard working boys, and started walking to her outdoor gym class, the grin dropping off her face the instant she turned. She hadn't realized that the boxing team's equipment had been getting so old. The issue about the funding would have to be brought up to the council soon so the team could continue practicing. Well, she'd get some money somehow.

Feeling someone's eyes on her, she turned to see a boyishly handsome face staring at her near the boxing team. She raised an eyebrow in question.

Haruka impassively raised her hand at her, her eyes smoldering -Was she doing that on purpose? Or did Haruka's eyes always look that...sensual?- as she mouthed a distinctable "_yo." _Then, using that hand, she rubbed a spot near her mouth.

Instinctively wiping the place Haruka had rubbed, Michiru realized that Haruka had been playing with her, referencing back to her question the day before. Michiru had the urge to growl, but kept it in, deciding to ignore the ma, no, woman. She was tired, and willing to give this round up to Haruka.

She sighed as she continued walking.

'_I can't wait for this day to end'_

* * *

><p>Another chapter done! At least it was a bit longer right? ^-^<p>

Let's see...

I couldn't really imagine Michiru lifting a 50kg sandbag like Misaki does, so I had to improvise. Hope it wasn't too shabby.

This chapter is more of a filler than anything else, you can say. I hope it didn't feel rushed. But! You can definitely expect some maid action in the next chapter!

StormBrisinger: Thanks for the advice. I'll try to keep that in mind when I write more chapters ^-^

petiyaka: XD I laughed so hard when I read that, I HAD to incorporate that into this chapter! Hope you don't mind

James Birdsong: Yeah it's really hard to picture that XD

krugern: ^-^ Thank you! I tried to make Haruka sound like herself

Thanks for the review, and keep reviewing! They make me happy :P


	6. Chapter 5: Umino

Disclaimer: I've checked so many times now. I still don't own Sailor Moon or Maid Sama….sigh

* * *

><p>Michiru finished getting dressed in her maid uniform, and put on all the extra accessories.<p>

She put on a mask on her face that hid all her emotions and only showed a pleasing smile as she had been taught to. Taking a small breath, she stepped out of the room and into the cafe looking every part the demure maid.

Maid Latte had just opened and right now, and all the employees had to do was wait by the door for customers.

The soft sound of a bell could be heard by the door, marking the arrival of a customer. All the maids immediately bowed down while chorusing," Welcome home, Master," Michiru included. She stood back up after bowing to show the customer to his table when she noticed the face of him, or rather her.

Tenoh Haruka was there, in the flesh, at Michiru's workplace.

-0-0-0-0-

After showing the blonde to her table with her eyes downcast the whole time, she ran into the maid's room. All her friends were already there, talking about the new handsome customer.

Michiru collapsed into a chair, her mind confused beyond.

'_I don't get it! What does she want! Doesn't she feel embarrassed coming alone like this! What the hell is she thinking! Is she here to challenge me? To challenge ME?' _She mentally scoffed. '_Then Tenoh Haruka, you'd better prepare yourself!'_

-0-0-0-0-

Michiru sunk down onto the bench in the school courtyard exhausted both mentally and physically. Once again, she let her mind hop back to the event of the day before.

-Enter Flashback-

_After her mental conflict, Michiru had gone back to the café to do her job, serving and greeting had promised herself a few minutes before that Haruka would not getin the way of her job._

_There was another ding! of the bell, signaling more customers. Michiru and some other maids went to the door, bowing and saying,"Welcome home, Master."_

"_Pfffft"_

_Michiru whipped her head around to look for the person who had commited the offending sound, although she subconsciously knew who it was._

_The tall blonde who was sitting in the table closest to the employee's room was staring with an amused expression at the aqua haired maid._

_The said maid blushed a dark red before turning back around and escorting the customers to their table._

_-0-0-0-0-_

_The rest of the hour was total humiliation for her. Every time she greeted another customer, she could feel familiar eyes boring into her back, making her stumble over her words._

_Even worse was the fact that after work, all her fellow maids had teased her about Haruka._

"_So, that blonde really seemed to like you. Do you know him? You're so lucky! I would kill to have that guy look at me like that!"_

_Michiru was pretty sure that her friends would never let it go._

_-End Flashback-_

'_Who sits around for one hour after ordering only one cup of coffee?'_

Michiru leaned her head back, taking some time to rest, when she noticed out of the corner of her eye, some boys throwing garbage in the bushes. She sighed and walked over to them.

"What was that?" the three boys stopped snickering over a joke, caught red handed.

"N-Nothing," the blonde boy said, trying to seem cool. Now that she was closer, she could clearly see that it was the same boys who had taunted her blonde friend.

"Really? You didn't just throw garbage into the bushes?" responded Michiru with her eyes glaring at the blonde.

"So what if we did?" this time, the silver haired boy spoke up, his eyes silently challenging her. Only Taiki remained quiet, choosing instead to observe the inevitable 'battle'.

"So, it's not good for the school or world. And what are these?" Michiru quickly changed the subject, and leaned closer to Motoki, her voice once again breathy. For the second time that week, Motoki felt a hardening in his pants as the president put her face dangerously close to him, right above his broad shoulders.

"I thought I told you that you couldn't wear earrings," while she spoke, she trained her eyes on the two other boys who had stepped forward at her first words, leaving them stuck in place. She looked back at the earrings, examining them closely. Sniffing them, a motion that didn't go unnoticed by Motoki who got stiffer if possible, her eyes narrowed.

"I-I'll fix it, at, at the classroom," Motoki muttered, stuttering as he struggled to stay put. However, that was not the answer she wanted. In a fluid and quick motion, she yanked the earrings off his unsuspecting ears, immediately straightening her back and pulling her face back afterwards. He instantaneously dropped to the ground with a hoarse yelp of pain, invoking indignant yells from Yaten, and a sputter of surprise from the normally stoic Taiki.

"No need, I did it for you," and with the matters resolved, she walked away.

"Ahh, his ears! She ripped them! She's so unreasonable!" Yaten wailed, his concern for his friend overwhelming his common sense. He took a step ahead rapidly, his arms already outstretched. The silver haired boy cradled the blonde's body with his slender arms, seeing as Motoki had fainted immediately from the sharp pain.

Taiki also rushed ahead, his apathetic eyes filled with worry for once, at the sight of the bloody ear holes, but only after he was sure that the president was gone, gotten over his initial surprise. He quickly picked up the unconscious boy easily, from the rather weak arms of his brother.

"We've got to get to the nurse before he loses too much blood," his voice was steady, and by the way he said it, he might as well have asked what the lunch was for that day. Without waiting for an answer, he raced off, quite quickly, despite the burden he carried.

Yaten allowed himself to stare after his brother in shock for just a second, before he started running after them desperately.

-0-0-0-0-

Unknown to the tired aqua haired girl in the court yard, Haruka was watching her in a room on the second floor, while drinking a juice box. She saw everything, from how Michiru leant back on the bench, to her ripping off the earrings.

A sweat drop appeared on Haruka's face, and a slurping sound indicated that the juice box was empty.

'_Impressive'_

"Hey, Umino," the blonde said to a rather nerdy looking guy. He had such thick glasses, it was a wonder he could see through them, nevertheless wear them every single day.

"You went to the same junior high as Prez, right?"

Umino, surprised that the ever so popular blonde was talking to him, replied in a higher voice than usual, in an attempt to sound nonchalant, "So?"

"Was the president always like this?"

"What do you mean by 'this'?" His voice was still weird, but the blonde seemed to take no notice of it.

"Hating guys, ripping off earrings….." Haruka trailed off, looking out the window again.

Umino's eyes bugged out at the last one, surprised not at the violence, but rather at the fact that he had not known about it. After all, he prided himself on knowing everything about all the students of Seika. That same side of him took over, as he began rattling off things he knew, raising his finger to emphasize some points, trying to salvage his pride.

"Kaioh Michiru, when she reached middle school, was already the beauty she is today. She had an older sister, Kaioh Setsuna, who was every bit as charismatic and appealing as her, if not more. When Setsuna-sama graduated, she left behind a so called legacy, that Michiru-sama automatically took over," At this point, Umino began spreading out pictures on his desk, all of them being of a tall garnet haired girl. Allowing some time for Haruka's eyes to glance over them, he swept them into a deck and stashed it into his school jacket once again, picking up where he had left off.

"Michiru-sama was extremely popular with the male students as soon as she came, and in her first day, was approached by over ten upperclassmen. The rest of her middle school years was very much like that, and her record that I have kept track of, is rejecting over thirty students in a day, some who didn't even go to her school. Due to this, she was immensely hated by the girls and she did not have a friend, that I know of, until her last year, when a transfer student from America came. Her name was Grey, Elsa, and she somehow managed to become inseparable friends with Michiru-sama. But, at the end of middle school, she went to Mugen for her track abilities." Again, he paused to spread out pictures of a smiling red haired girl in running uniforms.

As Haruka looked at them disinterestedly, she couldn't help but wonder, just where had the boy gotten them from and why did he have it on him? But before she was allowed to think about it more, Umino began speaking again.

"Of course, Michiru-sama, in those years was very involved in clubs and teams. She was the captain of our swim team," pictures of the said girl sopping wet, holding medals and trophies with a team fully composed of males surrounding her with stupid grins, were now laid out, replacing the red haired girl. "A very active member of our art club, a lead violinist in our orchestra, and the star of the track team, along with her friend," with each sweep of his hand, more pictures came out, of the aqua haired girl. Haruka almost spat out her juice; the girl in the pictures looked so different, the most conspicuous discrepancy being her hair. In every picture, it was loose, and Haruka realized just how much she had been missing out on because although Michiru's uniform side braid was beautiful, this was on a whole new level. Her eyes lingered on the particular picture of her playing the violin, lost in her own world. She didn't doubt that Michiru's music would be beautiful, it seemed somehow natural for her to be.

"There was a widely spread rumor that she was also going to Mugen, and I can assure you that she was." Finally, Umino stopped speaking, his monologue over.

"Mugen, huh? Why's she here now then?" the blonde was reluctant to give Umino more chances to speak after his long speech, but for the sake of getting answers, she would listen. Besides, this was a bit interesting.

"Now this, you must keep absolute secret of," Umino's voice began to lower and his eyes if possible, shone through his glasses, "I have the utmost confidence in what I am about to say."

Haruka leaned closer to the nerdy boy, her teal eyes suddenly intense.

"Michiru-sama was going to go to Mugen, when in the last year of middle school, her dad left her family, leaving behind a huge debt. Michiru-sama did not want to financially burden her family any more so she secretly withdrew her acceptance."

She leaned back in her chair, now deep in thought. So that was why the Prez had such a hatred of guys. But her withdrawal showed her fealty to her family. No doubt her mother and sister would have told her to go to Mugen anyways, but she had placed the welfare of her family above her own ambitions and dreams.

Then, the Umino realized something, "Wait, why are you so interested in her? It's not like you to be asking about a girl, nonetheless the President."

Haruka ignored him, choosing to instead focus on the juice box she was still clutching.

-0-0-0-0-

_Sometime later that day_

The blonde bolted up with his eyes wild, only to fall back onto the soft covers of the futon he was currently occupying roughly. Two boys, who looked nothing like each other except for their hairstyles, were sitting on chairs adjacent to the futon. They both sighed at the same time, as though they had timed it.

Motoki, who now knew better than to get up in the state he was in, growled menacingly at the wall, having remembered what had happened before his black out.

"Kaichou's going down. Just watch, " he threatened, glaring at the ceiling. His hands instinctively went to his bandage covered ears, feeling the rough texture of the bandages. He winced, not because of pain, but because he had just realized that his ears would probably need some time to heal before carrying the weight of earrings around again.

His face made a horrible grimace, and now he was, if possible, even more enraged at the aqua haired girl.

"She's gonna go down so bad, she's gonna regret the day she ever came here, she-" Motoki's ramblings were cut off by the sound of someone clearing their throat. He whipped his head around to see the face of the person who had interrupted him, though he regretted the action as soon as he did it, since his ears flared up in pain at their rough meeting with the sheets.

The other two boys looked towards the boy nonchalantly, as they had been expecting the nurse to show up once again to check on their injured friend.

"Now, Furuhata-kun. You can plan your destruction of Kaioh-san later. Right now, I've got to take your temperature."

Sakurada Haruna, the still young [and single] nurse, stood at the doorway, tapping her foot against the floor while she clutched a clipboard and thermometer in her hand. She briskly walked over to her patient, and stuck the thermometer in his mouth, without warning. Motoki sat there for a while sucking on the plastic stick, before spitting it out as something clicked in his brain.

"Wait, you KNOW who did this to me?" Spittle came flying out of his mouth and onto his own school trousers. He took no mind of it as he stared disbelievingly at the nurse, "You're a teacher, punish her!"

"I'd rather not," the nurse shrugged, "Michiru-chan visits me from time to time. Besides, your ears weren't hurt because of her. You already had the beginnings of an ear infection because of the earrings' cheap quality, and she took them out carefully, mind you, before it could get worse. She actually did you a favor. You only bled because of the infection. As for the pain you fainted from, your ears were just sensitive from the infection."

Motoki's jaw dropped, and if he was in an anime, his jaw would most certainly be touching the ground. But, sadly this wasn't an anime, and he had to settle for a shocked expression instead. His eye twitched, in one last act of movement, and he lay still. For the rest of the day he spent in there, he didn't talk or move, instead staring at the ceiling intently, as if the answers to everything he seeked lay there.

* * *

><p>I've always found it creepy how Umino seemed to know everything and have pictures of it. i.e. the picture of their teacher Haruna in the second episode.<p>

_I'm not sure if that's medically accurate but let's say for the sake of the story it is. I'd research it but...Fine. I will. Okay, I can't find if you can get so used to earrings that you'll bleed when they're gone, but I've found a more reasonable way to write it. And, Michiru wouldn't hurt people without a reason...or at least that's my point of view. Unless she's gone insane, but even then, you never know..._


	7. Chapter 6: Sensei

Disclaimer: Again, Sailor Moon and Maid Sama do not belong to me.

* * *

><p>Michiru paused before the door, coughing slightly. She silently opened the door and went inside the office, letting the door close with a small sound.<p>

"Ah, Sorry for calling you here, Kaioh," said a middle aged man with glasses. He was the aqua haired girl's homeroom teacher, and an altogether annoying person with his passion for gossip. Incidently, he was also the sponsor of the School Newspaper.

"Not at all," said Michiru smoothly.

"It's actually about the practice test we had a few days ago. But before we talk about that, could I ask you something?" he leaned closer to her, his eyes darkening. Michiru instinctively took a step back, feeling uncomfortable, keeping the small smile on her face though.

Taking her silence as a yes, he continued, "Would you happen to know anything about what happened to...Furuhata-san?"

She blinked, caught off guard.

"A student said that he saw you with him, right before the incident with his ears, " he leaned back in his chair, feigning disinterest, "I merely wanted to ask you, if you knew anything about what happened to him. After all, we want to make sure that all our students remain safe from harm, and to do that, we have to immediately suspend the student responsible for it."

At this, Michiru regained her composure, letting the coldness take over her body. Her eyes narrowed, and she finally spoke.

"I have no idea of who could have done it to Furuhata-san, Sensei," she emphasized her last word, mocking his title, "Perhaps, asking me wasn't the...best idea. Now, can we get back to why you called me here?" The last words were spoken in a chillingly cheerful manner with an equally scary smile, making the teacher involuntarily shiver in fright.

"You scored a little lower than what you usually do. Is everything alright?" the teacher said, feigning concern for his student.

Michiru once again blinked, thrown off guard. "Excuse me?"

The teacher smirked, and began to explain himself, " You've always been first place right? But you dropped to second…"

Unconsciously, the aqua haired girl's fist balled up and it took everything she had to keep her composure," If I may ask, who was first place?"

"Hmm, let me think," he pushed his glasses closer to his face in a thinking gesture, answering deliberately slowly," I think it was…Tenoh Haruka."

-0-0-0-0-

Michiru roamed the halls, looking for trouble once again with her mind racing.

'_Damn Haruka. I'm taking time off work just to study, and she thinks that she can just score higher than me! You better be prepared Tenoh Haruk-'_

She was broken out of her reverie when she heard a murmur in a closed classroom. She opened the door without a sound and slipped in without getting noticed.

She noted that there were two girls on one side with a gaggle of guys on the other, and that the girls looked a bit intimidated.

Her eyes narrowed as she said,"Ara, what's this?"

All the occupants of the room jumped when they heard the voice. The two girls turned to look gratefully at Michiru," Michiru-san! We were reading magazines when they started to bother us."

The boys quickly went on the defense," We're not allowed to bring any magazines to school, so how come the girls can?"

Michiru replied calmly,"Because I, and I should think the girls, got sick and tired of seeing inappropriate things laying around."

"What do you mean inappropriate? Just because there are colored pages, we're not allowed to bring manga or magazines in! You're so strict, but you never think about equality for boys and girls!" a boy bravely spoke out.

Michiru paused for a moment, shocked by him as well as her own actions after a little thought, '_If I really think about it, it really isn't fair for the guys to have separate rules than the girls'_

The aqua haired girl sighed in defeat. With all eyes watching her she spoke in a resigned tone,"I suppose what you're saying isn't unreasonable. I'll look up the contents of all magazines and revise the rules. Tell me all the names of the magazines and manga you want to read. _Both_ girls and boys. I'll personally look through them and then have a meeting with the student council to decide which will be allowed." A rare concede from the Kaichou.

One of the girls, a brunette named Naru, who coincidentally was also one of Usagi's friends gasped," But that's going to be a lot of work! Aren't you already really busy?"

"I don't mind, As student president, this is nothing," she reassured the girl and then gave a small cough.

Although she looked unconvinced, Naru gave an uncertain "Okay" before walking away with her friend. She stopped several times to look concernedly at the president before turning a corner.

-0-0-0-0-

_The next day_

Another student council member dropped a massive pile of papers before Michiru and quickly went to their table.

She sighed and started coughing uncontrollably. Michiru had tried to hold in the coughs but the tickling sensation in her throat was persistent, and so, with tears in her eyes, her delicate frame began to wrack with coughs.

All the student council members looked at their president with sympathy, knowing how hard the woman was working. Just ten minutes ago, the accountant of the council had told the woman that he had lost the account book for last month while trembling inward.

For a second, Michiru looked like she was going to explode in rage at the poor guy, but in an instant, her face turned blank, with her eyes empty.

"Forget it, I'll redo myself."

The council had been surprised at their president's reaction. If she had been her normal self, she would have at the least scolded him gently, and told him to do it again with eloquence. But it seemed that she simply didn't have the energy to.

So, the council slowly left the room, knowing that the president was exhausted but too proud to rest in front of them.

-_xoxo_-

Michiru slumped down in her chair as soon as the last member walked out of the room. Although she wouldn't admit it to herself, she was extremely tired, and sleep was sounding very appealing to her.

But, looking at the huge pile of things she needed to do -It was at times like this she wondered, wasn't this a HIGH SCHOOL? Why was there so much work? Why was she doing what the teachers were PAID to do? But of course, she couldn't listen to these thoughts- she forced herself to remain awake and work on the pile.

"You should go home."

Michiru whipped her head around, now completely awake, and saw Haruka sitting in a chair close to her.

"What are you doing here?" she reverted back to her president mode and stood up.

"Pushing yourself to work until you pass out isn't a good idea. Even you should put down the load on your shoulders for a while" the blonde stated with eyes that Michiru couldn't read.

For some reason, the aqua haired girl was lulled by the husky voice of the blonde and she could feel her eyes going blurry.

"Just looking at you makes me feel," Haruka paused as she got up and caught the near fainting Michiru," tired."

Suddenly, Michiru straightened, releasing herself from the clutches of Haruka by slapping her arm, and said angrily, "Getting touchy there, aren't we?"

The blonde's teal eyes darkened as she answered, seemingly unruffled, "Yup."

* * *

><p>Again, more of a filler than anything. Right now, I'm working on a new HM story! Hope you read it when I upload it!

I can't wait till I write the sports festival part! I already have some ideas though it won't be too different from the manga. I've also figured out a different way to write the Michiru as a boy part!

James Birdsong: Hee, you flatter me too much

krugern: ^-^ I plan on making Mamoru appear a few more times

StormBrisinger: Heh, I can't wait to see what does next either xD

Kyzano: :D Your review made me feel so good about myself. Hopefully I'll meet your expectations!

petiyaka: your review always makes me laugh XD Hope you continue reviewing

floire: Sorry I was a little slow in getting this chapter up. I have no other excuse than to say that I was procrastinating and thanks :]


	8. Chapter 7: Miyuki

Disclaimer: Don't own any of them

* * *

><p>Michiru rested her damp forehead against the cool wall of the building. Sweat poured down her head while she coughed, unable to stop.<p>

'_I feel like crap right now and I can't even rest. Let's see, I still have to redo the accounting, read through the magazines, and study more. At least Haruka's not here to bother me even more...'_

She was broken out of her reverie, by some boys' voices.

-0-0-0-0-

"What could I do to get back at the president? My ears still hurt," grumbled one of the boys.

Another boy stared off in the distance, tuning out the blonde's' grumblings, since they were after all, all nonsense, when his eyes caught something shocking.

"Hey, look there! Isn't that Prez?"

As soon as the words were muttered, Michiru heard it. Her mind raced as she tried to hide from the three students, but unfortunately she was too slow.

"For real, a maid? Whoa, let's call every one over! We have to take a picture of this!" Yaten exclaimed gleefully; he held grudges easily and Michiru had earned one against herself for the way she had treated his friend, no matter what the nurse had said.

"Yaten!" Taiki reprimanded, a clear warning to do nothing, refusing to look at the cowering maid in pity.

Motoki also looked uneasily at the president who wasn't looking too good and said, "I don't know, man. She doesn't look too good."

Ignoring the other two, Yaten grinned maliciously, as he thought of something," Hey, Prez. Is it really alright for a maid to boss around boys? Why don't you serve your masters?"

He slowly made his way to the trapped girl, she seeing three of him. Michiru fell into a defensive stance instinctively, when another wave of dizziness came over her and made her sway.

'_I can't be weak'_

She was just about ready to faint, and about to succumb to the boy's will, when she was suddenly in the arms of someone.

Michiru didn't really care who it was at this point, she was just happy someone had come to save her, though somewhere her pride protested against the "white knight" figure.

"Don't touch her just because she's pretty."

The aqua haired girl froze at the too familiar husky voice. It couldn't be….right?

Meanwhile, the three boys had also frozen. Their hearts had literally stopped beating of shock, when the most popular boy in school, had appeared out of nowhere in front of them. Even more shocking to them was the fact that he was protecting Michiru.

"H-Haruka-san?"

The said person ignored them, and instead placed her palm against the forehead of the smaller woman. She jerked her hand back.

"Damn! You're burning up! Are you okay?" in the midst of Michiru's headache, Haruka's words were barely heard.

"G-Gomen," she apologized in advance.

And she fainted.

-0-0-0-0-

Michiru woke up, sweating crazily, to find herself in her room.

'_What?'_

She snapped her head around at the sound of the door opening, to see her mom coming in with a wet towel.

Kaioh Miyuki, a woman in her mid thirties with wavy chestnut hair that had no signs of graying, was, in a word, elegant. She had grown up as the daughter of a Japanese aristocrat, and had from the tender age of 3, like a true elite darling, taken voice lessons. By the time she had turned fifteen, she was singing at concert halls twice a month. Her voice was melodic, like an angel, and could reach notes that were impossible for others. She had been an obedient child, her father's pride and joy.

But that all changed when she met Furuhata Orochi. They had fallen in love at first sight, or so she believed. However, Orochi was a middle classer, or a commoner as her dad liked to put it. He was strongly against their love, so when she had become pregnant with Setsuna, she had been disowned by her family.

And so began Orochi and Miyuki's years together.

At first, Orochi had been a perfect gentleman, and they had bore their first child, a beautiful baby girl they named Setsuna, in their first year of marriage. And about four years later, they had another child, a girl with the same color locks as her father, who they named Michiru.

But he started coming home at ungodly hours, drunken to the core. Being at the confusing age of thirteen, where hormones acted up and the body changed, Michiru had looked to her sister for guidance. Her mother and sister had tried their best, even bringing him to a rehab center, but their efforts were all for naught.

One day, he had simply disappeared, leaving a huge debt behind. Perhaps, that was why both Michiru and Setsuna had grown up so quickly.

None of that sadness showed on her face now, as she placed the towel on her daughter's face after brushing loose bangs away.

"Michiru," she began playfully with a mischievous glint in her eyes that were the same as her daughter's," Who was the handsome guy that left you his scarf?"

The aqua haired girl lying on her bed looked around confused, when her eyes were caught by a pure white scarf. She racked her brain to remember who had a scarf like that, but had absolutely no record of some wearing a scarf," I don't know."

"Well, he seemed to not want you to get even sicker. Will I be meeting him soon?" once again her eyes flickered with naughtiness.

"Okaa-san!" Michiru sat up, making the towel drop off her forehead. Miyuki placed the towel back on her forehead and gently pushed her daughter back down.

"I'm just joking. Now get some rest, you don't want to miss another day of school do you?" she placed a kiss on her sick daughter's cheek and quietly left the room.

'_I wonder whose scarf it is….Could it be Haruka's? No, why am I thinking that, there is no reason for her to give me her scarf…right?'_

And with that thought in mind, she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>I'm so sorry that this is so late. And it's not even long! I have no excuse other than that I was caught up with Crown of Thorns, and I was also on a retreat :P I was originally going to make this chapter introduce the idiot trio, but that was going to take a long time. So I gave you this much :] I know it's not long T-T<p>

_In denial much, Michiru? More will be explained about her family situation [Obviously roots from MS(Hey! SM and MS, are each other backwards!)]_

StormBrisingr: Sorry to keep you waiting.

Kyzano: Hee, thank you. I will keep writing this, though I'll sorta focus on C of T for a while. And I just love fluff xD

floire: I know this isn't what you meant by soon XD So Sorry

petiyaka: How'd you know xD

Harukais: Why thank you :]

James Birdsong: Hee that made me smile. Thanks again


	9. Chapter 8: Scarf

Disclaimer: Don't own them, never will

* * *

><p>The next day, Michiru went to school despite many complaints from her mother and her brain. She wasn't an idiot; she knew that her secret had probably been exploited and that she was now a laughing stock at school.<p>

She wore the navy scarf around her neck, telling herself it was only because she still had a slight cold, and not because she wanted to know whose it was.

The girl walked into the council room, with her head held high, and sat down, braced for insults. In her right hand she gripped a pencil tightly, and the scarf was still wrapped tightly around her neck, when a pile of paper thunked down onto her desk.

She looked around the papers with a startled expression, to find the rest of her council grinning back at her.

"How are you? We've managed to compile all the magazines for the students by today!" exclaimed the accountant who had previously lost the record book. Kyusuke Sarashina, who with his green hair looked like a rebel but was the furthest thing from it, piped in with a toothy grin, "We're almost done with the contents! And the list is almost done!"

Michiru sat there, confused beyond her wits at their generous actions. As if sensing her confusion, Kyusuke began to explain, "You always do so much for the council. We just thought that we should try to help you."

Her mind continued processing, albeit slowly. But there was still one nagging thought in her head.

'_I haven't been busted for being a maid?'_

"Um," the accountant began speaking again timidly, "I'm sorry. Before this, I was always relying on you to do most of the work, so I at least wanted to do this for you."

"You guys really helped me. Thanks," her voice was warm and honest. They really had helped a lot. She looked up at them with a smile of her own, and it made her even more beautiful. It wasn't a cold smirk or a false beam, those that still were pretty, but an honest to goodness smile that made her face glow with warmth.

The whole council stared at the girl, speechless, their brain reduced to mush.

'_Kaichou, she, she smiled! Wow..."_

'_For some reason it feels really nice'_

-0-0-0-0-

The wind whirled around the two beings on the roof, trying to steal every piece of warmth it found. It set quite the ambience, and the words spoken by one of them only encouraged it.

"Why don't you tell everyone? I know you're not an idiot; once you tell everyone, it won't matter what I'll say," Michiru said to the back of the other person.

"I see you like my scarf. It's comfortable, isn't it?" the blonde evaded the question, sitting on the edge of the roof.

Although the aqua haired girl wouldn't admit it, it really was comfortable, maybe it was made of cashmere.

Michiru shook her head, trying to clear her mind of the silly thought, how would Haruka have the money to be giving away scarves like that?

Haruka chuckled to herself, knowing of the other girl's struggles with her mind, "I admire you."

The standing girl stopped fidgeting at the unexpected words of the other, her cerulean eyes wide. She opened her mouth to speak, but shockingly, she could not find any words.

The blonde continued, "Even though the person you looked up to, abandoned you without a second glance, you kept on going. In the midst of his betrayal, you kept your pride, never letting other people feel pity for you, because then, you would have to realize that you were at the bottom." Haruka paused to let the other girl soak in her words, before speaking again. During the brief silence, Michiru let her mind wander, just how had Haruka come to know everything about her? But she quickly forgot about that, after hearing the blonde's next words.

"You know, you don't belong here."

Her voice had no trace of emotion in it, and Michiru couldn't help but feel a little colder inside.

"You don't belong in this place, where nobody will acknowledge what you do. You belong out there," she raised a hand, gesturing to an unseen place, "Where everyone will notice you, where you can be the best of the best, and where you will finally get the life you deserve."

When Michiru finally spoke, it was in the same tone as the blonde's.

"You're wrong. I've always looked up to my mother more than my dad. And I may not belong here, but I'm staying. My chance to go to Mugen has long since passed. If you think I'm going to waste my time here moping and regretting, I've overestimated you. I'm going to do my best here, the same as I would have done in Mugen. And I'm not going to let anyone, especially you, beat me." Michiru's eyes gleamed with determination, and Haruka, who had kept quiet during the short speech, began to see the girl in a whole new light.

But the mood vanished with Michiru's next out of character words that, instead of their usual eloquence, were awkward.

"Oh yeah, sorry for using your scarf like that. You can have it back," Michiru began unwrapping the scarf from her slender neck, albeit slowly. Though she didn't like to admit it, she had grown attached to the piece of clothing; it was already worn, just the way she liked it, and it had the intoxicating smell of Haruka, allowing her to breathe it in whenever she wanted.

She handed it to Haruka hesitantly, not wanting to let go of the scarf. She heard a slight laugh, and she looked up at the now standing blonde.

"Keep it. It looks better on you anyway," there was a twinkle of mirth in the teal eyes.

Blood rushed to Michiru's cheeks, and she struggled to form a response in the heat of the moment.

"I-I don't want your charity."

"You don't have to consider it as charity," the blonde's voice became huskier, as she came dangerously nearer.

"You can pay for it by," now the voice had dropped to a mere whisper and was right next to Michiru's ear.

The aqua haired girl involuntarily shivered at the warm breath tickling her face.

"Being my own personal maid."

Michiru,who had taken the slight pause before the blonde's words to recover her cool, merely closed her eyes in response, letting the corner of her mouth curl up just a bit. Smoothly, without missing a beat, she replied, "We'll see."

And with those two words, she left behind the comfort of having Haruka's body right next to her in the cold, and also a flustered blonde in her wake. It seemed that the words had backfired on Haruka, and irritatingly, she felt extremely hot. Not one to lose in a battle of 'wits' as one could call it, she called to the aqua haired girl in a voice that sounded seductive and portrayed none of what she actually felt, "So, is that a yes?"

Once Michiru felt that she could not be seen from the roof, she let out a sigh of relief, her cool facade dropping. She leaned against the stair railing, pressing one side of her body onto the cold wall, allowing herself a moment to cool down her unbearably warm body. These encounters were becoming way too unhealthy for her mental physique. Before she was given more time to ponder, a husky voice called down to her in a perhaps purposely humorous and sexy tone, "So is that a yes?"

Smirking, Michiru resumed walking down; she felt that Haruka already knew the answer.

* * *

><p>Hi hi! I know that for these first chapters, I've been keeping it pretty close to the manga storyline. After I write about the sports festival, I'll be writing it with a whole different plot that will belong to yours truly.<p>

I'm sorry. Inspirational scenes are among the many things I can't write (like fight scenes, powerfully sad scenes, powerful scenes in general, the list goes on and on)

Once again, please review!

StormBrisingr: I got it out! So proud of myself! I hope it's a bit clear, how Michiru's starting to accept her feelings for Haruka[Well, there were some hints in this chapter]

petiyaka: xD Heh, I changed it. The scarf is now navy blue, to match her planetary color[Well, gold matches better, but I wanted Michiru to wear it everyday, so I changed it to be more fitting] _  
><em>

Not a lot of mention of the idiot trio in this chapter. Just 'What did you say to them?'

XD Prison?

James Birdsong: What about this one? ;]

krugern: I love Haruka! Michi's sister will be coming into the story shortly. Hope you'll like her!

.life: Michiru's a public groper! RUN! XD


	10. Author's Note

A/N

I sprained my wrist today at school, when somebody accidently whipped a basketball in my direction. Yeah….I raised my hand to block it instinctively and….

It's only a Grade I sprain, and the doctor said that I'll be able to take it out of the splint in two to four weeks. It kinda hurts when I type/stuff like that so I'll be taking a break from writing. Well, the doctor said it won't hurt as much after a week or so, so who knows? I may start writing then.

I was only able to write this using my right hand which took ages.

Sorry :[


	11. Chapter 9: Elements

Disclaimer: I own Sailor Moon! Not.

Don't own Maid Sama either…Sigh

* * *

><p>The slap of her arms hitting the waters filled the cavernous room. It was dark, with no hint of the sun out, and the moon was the only companion to the girl, other than the water.<p>

With each stroke, she was faster, her head barely lifting up for breath. Subconsciously, she seemed to know where the pool ended, and instead of stopping after each lap, she merely flipped over in one fluid action and began once again.

She looked like a mermaid, the silver glow from the moonlight making it even more so. Her legs kicked silently, never passing the surface of the water.

After numerous laps, she jerked her head out, her mouth searching for air desperately. She gulped in air, greedily, filling her lungs up to the point where it hurt.

She sighed, and tipped her head back gracefully, floating on her back in a relaxed manner. Her hair streamed about her, making an aquamarine halo around her, free from their usual restraint in a braid. She closed her eyes, savoring the feeling of the water. It caressed every part of her, giving slight kisses when it could. A feeling of peace surged through her powerfully, causing her to involuntarily shiver.

She drifted about for a bit more, only to have the tranquility broken by a sharp bing. She exhaled, and began to swim towards the edge of the pool, making each stroke slow and smooth. She reluctantly got out of the water, greeted by her favorite towel. Its edges were frayed, and the kanji that had once been on the bottom of it, were now an unnoticeable shadow.

She picked it up, bending her pale legs, to get to it, and got up again. By now, the sky was a deep fuchsia, with hints of dark yellow peeking through it.

Water dripped down the wet girl, but she ignored it as she rubbed her towel through her hair, simultaneously gazing out the window to look at the sunrise.

Once again, a powerful sense of serenity rose in her, as she stood frozen in front of the window.

Yup, she mused, this was definitely her favorite time of the day.

-0-0-0-0-

The sky was a deep ochre with hints of deep fuchsia, as even the sun was struggling to wake up. The whole city seemed to be quiet, with a lack of traffic noises. Nothing seemed to move, too tired to do anything but sleep, and it made for a picturesque picture. However, there was a small rhythmic sound that increasingly became louder with each slap of the pavement.

-Slap-Slap-Slap-

The soles of her shoes were wearing out, the girl mused, as she jogged around with her arms pumping by her side. She would have to get new ones before the sports festival.

She kept running, passing by numerous buildings that seemed to blend into one color after a while, and a few trees, that had a warm orange glow on them. She paid no mind to the unsightly roadkill on the road, nor the family of wild cats that slept next to a rusty garbage can.

She stopped by a building's walls for an unneeded break. She wiped her sweaty bangs away with her hand, only to have them fall back in place. After allowing herself several more moments of rest, she started again.

The surroundings were a blur to her, a mixture of earthly colors. She felt the wind play with her already messy hair, and she closed her eyes instinctively, making her at the mercy of her feet.

Unknown to her, she was passing speeds that rivaled the ones of cheetahs, and other animals. If any person had looked out their window at the ungodly hour, they would have seen a blonde blur, who ran, not with, but seemingly, as the wind.

She never felt this tranquil, she mused, indeed, this was her favorite time of day.

* * *

><p>I know it's short, sorry! I googled up some help, and I found that if I clutched a pencil with my left fingers, I could type faster than I could with just my right!<p>

Yeah, it feels kind of awkward though... My wrist is still not healed, but hopefully it will be in about a week.

Originally, I posted a chapter about a day after my update, because of the tip I found about typing. However, a review from Kyzano made me rethink about putting it up. She really helped a lot, simultaneously complimenting me, and pointing out flaws. ^^ So, this chapter is dedicated to her, for her useful guidance!

[Don't worry, you'll see the chapter later.]

Over the week, I had like this surge of ideas for this story, that I wrote down with my right hand. However, I won't be able to use them until much much later. Sigh. But trust me, you'll like it[hopefully!]

I plan on having a guest star in the next chapter! I hope you guys will recognize her, because she's one of my favorite characters in the anime she's in [Don't think badly of me when you hear what anime she's in. It's actually pretty good :P]

StormBrisingr Part One: Then, you should get ready to worship Haruka...xD Or not. I'm not giving any hints out.

James Birdsong: Thanks :]

petiyaka Part one: Maybe, or maybe not. We shall see...

floire: Thanks :D Haruka's a lot of things xD

harukalover: Aww, thank you :D It doesn't hurt as much as it did, what five days ago?

princethekid: I know :[ but at least it's not broken

Tenoh-kun: Thanks, hopefully you'll like this chapter.

Border of Ecstasy: xD Actually your comment made me want to write. So I did :] But after 10 minutes of writing with my right hand only, and only having half a page to show for it was frustrating. Which led me to googling up help. I'm happy you think of my story that highly ^^

StormBrisingr Part Two: Thanks ^^; It's kinda hard to remember that I can't use my left hand as much anymore.

petiyaka Part Two: Thanks :D


	12. Chapter 10: Setsuna

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I am not the genius who created SM nor MS.

* * *

><p>Kaioh Setsuna crouched on top of her chair, peering down at a small brown shape on the tiled floor. Her usually calm exterior was gone, in favor for one of a frightened mouse. She slowly began to straighten her legs, her eyes never leaving the shadow on the ground, preparing to jump out of the kitchendining room.

"Onee-chan!"

A voice rang out, shocking the woman to a point that she almost fell off onto the dark shape on the ground. Thankfully, she was able to keep her balance, standing precariously on the edge of the chair, while cursing her sister's voice.

But, apparently, the cockroach had also been scared at the loud voice, and it scuttled away, to where Setsuna hoped was far far away from her. She sighed, her body filled with relief, and jumped off the chair, with an unusual grace. The green haired woman finally looked around to see her sister's face, which currently held a mixture of amusement and joy.

"Michi-chan, good morning," Setsuna kept her voice calm, showing no sign of the frightened woman she had been, just mere seconds ago. Michiru smirked, feeling wickedly cheerful at seeing the hidden side of her normally elegant sister. After all, when would be the next time she saw her sister again?

Setsuna was currently studying fashion and design at Bunka Fukusou Gakuen, which meant she hardly visited, except for the major holidays. She had gotten a scholarship to the prestigious school, in her last year of high school, just before their dad had left. Of course, once their dad had left, Setsuna had almost rejected the scholarship, saying that she needed to be there for her family, but thankfully, the combined forces of Michiru and their mom was enough to make her go to college.

Michiru adored Setsuna, the older girl being her role model. Their dad had left when Setsuna was barely eighteen, while Michiru was at the bitter age of thirteen. Therefore, Setsuna had acted as a second mother for her sensitive sister, taking care of her, making sure she was feeling fine, or whatnot.

Because of this, she was rather..different from other girls her age. When she was eighteen, most other girls were obsessed about guys, their looks, and guys. She, however, was much too busy helping her mother at home, to even care about boyfriends.

And, as a result, she was more mature than the other girls could ever hope to be. Her eyes were wine colored mirrors that showed a depth and intensity that was beyond her years. Just by her way of talking, you could tell she had a burdensome amount of responsibilities. But that was only noticeable, if she wished it to be so. Otherwise, she had a regal air around her, making her out to be a queen.

Setsuna didn't need to show off her body in barely there dresses to get boys' attention, hell, she could be wearing a garbage can, and boys would still notice her. Not that Setsuna ever would, oh no, she was much too stylish for that.

In some ways, Michiru and Setsuna were completely different from each other, with the younger girl's delicate beauty, and the older's bold beauty. Michiru's porcelain complexion and small features made her seem like she had to be protected, which might have explained why she was more popular with the boys, though once you got to know her, she was quite a vixen. Setsuna's beauty was more striking, like an Amazon. You could tell just by looking at her tall and slim physique, that she was not one to be messed with.

Despite their many differences, they were quite alike, although it might not have been noticeable to the naked eye. They both carried themselves with a natural grace and confidence that seemed to emanate from their miniscule pores. There was an effortless elegance in their every action, and their perfection caused people to stare at them, with jealously or lust, everywhere they went.

However, in the privacy of their house, they were able to shed their false skins, and to just be themselves, rather than glorified versions of themselves.

"Good morning," Michiru responded, her face openly showing amusement at her sister's antics. Setsuna cleared her throat, feeling strangely uncomfortable after not being home for a long time. But, all the awkwardness of the situation disappeared rather quickly, after the shorter woman jumped on the unsuspecting woman.

They both went down with a thud onto the tiles of the kitchen floor.

"Onee-chan, did you miss me?" Michiru asked childishly, while straddling her sister's middle. She opened her eyes wider, in an attempt to look like a puppy, and let her mouth stick out in a pout. Then, she broke her act, as she got off her sister, laughing freely. Setsuna also stood up, brushing off imaginary specks of dust off her pajama bottoms exaggeratedly. She grumbled good naturedly, "You know, if you're going to greet me like this every time, I'm gonna start living full time at the University."

"But you would miss me too much," the aqua haired girl said in a mockingly innocent way. Setsuna scoffed, and rolled her eyes. There was an awkward pause before both of them burst into laughter, their shoulders shaking. Their mother stepped into the kitchen lazily, visibly dragging her feet one by one to the counter. She looked beautiful as usual, although her eyes weren't fully open yet, and there was a pillow crease on her cheek. She somehow managed to get herself a cup of coffee that Setsuna had brewed, and turned around, now more awake after a sip of the bitter concoction.

"Setsuko, when did you get home?" their mother's voice was a bit husky, having just woken up. Setsuna scowled at the nickname that she hated so much, but still answered, "Around 2 A.M. I was too tired to deal with you guys, so I just went to sleep."

Her family stared at her, their mouths agape, not at the late, or rather early, time, but more at their relative's bluntness.

"Demo, you went to the trouble of driving all this way just to see us," Michiru distorted her sister's words to fit her mindset, and started to cuddle up to her sister, her eyes closed blissfully. Setsuna scowled once again, but let her face be consumed by a gentle smile at her sister's craziness, before resting her chin gently on the soft aquamarine head. She noticed with a small frown that her sister's hair was in a French braid, even in the morning.

Miyuki stared at the tender scene before her, sipping her coffee, silently praising herself on what a good job she had done on raising the two.

However, the picture perfect moment was shattered when the younger girl suddenly jumped out of her embrace after a glance at the kitchen clock, bumping the taller girl's chin consequently. Setsuna winced at the sudden pain from her jaw, before whipping around to glare at the cause of it.

Michiru quickly went out of her sister's embrace after a glimpse of the time on the clock. She rushed to the living room, her sock clad feet practically skating on the wooden floor, where her bag awaited on the sofa. Hastily slinging it over her shoulder, she made her way to the door with only one thought in mind.

'_I'm going to be late!'_

As she fumbled with putting her shoes on, she cursed herself for wasting time with her sister. Well, actually she wouldn't call it wasting time, she loved that her sister was home. But she couldn't risk being late to her job today. After all, today was Traditional Day at Maid Latte, and she was the main attraction. As much as she hated to admit it, she had grown fond of her job, if she forgot about the humiliation she would face if she was caught.

Finally managing to get her feet in her shoes, she dashed out of the house, yelling a hasty "Ittekimasu." She hastily thanked Kami-sama in her mind for having fallen into the pattern of braiding her hair the moment she woke up. Nobody could see her hair down. She didn't know what she would do if someone did, as stupid as that sounded.

Setsuna and Miyuki looked out the open door, with amusement and bemusement clearly in their eyes.

-0-0-0-0-

"Okaeri-nasai mase , gosyujin-sama" Michiru bowed at the incoming customers, looking absolutely stunning in a turquoise kimono with silver kanji that was cinched with a black obi right below her breast. Her hair was up in an elegant bun that had a few aqua strands dangling out of it. The overall effect was breathtaking, more so because of the woman wearing it.

But when she straightened up from her rather deep bow, she felt the words get caught in her throat. Because, in front of her were three boys, that happened to be from her school. She gulped at the sight of the boys, and she broke out into a cold sweat, before actually realizing what she saw.

Furuhata Motoki, Kou Taiki, and Kou Yaten were currently in front of her with lovestruck expressions, and drool dangling off their chin. She could swear that if you looked closely enough, there were small hearts in the pupils of their eyes.

Smirking, she realized that her secret was in no risk of being exposed; if she wanted to, she could have the three boys tightly wrapped around her finger. She led them to a table near the center, her wicked grin never leaving her face. It seemed wrong for such an evil expression to be on such a beautiful face. Of course, the three boys took no notice of it, still savoring the exquisite sight before them.

She handed each of them menus, which seemingly appeared out of nowhere, and left their table to go assist another. When she came back, they had not moved at all, their minds struck dumb by the goddess of love herself.

'_Okay, now this is getting annoying'_

She had been standing at their table for what, five minutes? and still all she had managed to get out of the three boys were some unintelligible murmurs that had sounded suspiciously like I'm in love, or heaven, and whatnot.

Her eye twitched, as she became increasingly irritated at the dumb boys. Then, her mind came to a decision, and she glided out of their sight. The three boys unintentionally sighed, as their angel had left them. But they were soon filled with giddiness as their angel came back, with a cart filled with warm pastries and sorts. Their eyes, if possible, became even more infused with hearts, though it was hard to tell if it was because of the baked goods, or the beautiful carrier of them.

They were too busy drooling over both, to fully comprehend Michiru's words.

"Here you go, masters. One of everything on the menu, just like you ordered," the aqua haired girl smiled radiantly at them, deliberately displaying all her charm. Without hesitation, the three boys, whom Michiru dubbed "the Idiot Trio", dug into the cart of goodies, not caring about the consequences that were to come.

She turned away with a sigh of relief, only to be greeted with a scoff. Dark teal eyes gleamed at her from a few tables away, staring intensely at the maid. Michiru's eyes narrowed at the blonde, who had taken to coming every day, and stomped her way into the kitchen with as much grace she could.

The blonde sitting alone at the table chuckled; there was something about that girl that made her just so... irresistible.

Unbeknownst to Haruka, she was also being watched by dark magenta eyes that were at the window.

-0-0-0-0-

Setsuna stepped onto the sidewalk from the gravelly road, her eyes searching for a sign of aquamarine. Ah, there it was.

She hastened her pace to try to catch up to her sister. After the girl had left in such a hurry, Setsuna would have had to be crazy to not be curious about her destination. Therefore, she followed her.

Granted, it had been hard to first be able to see her sister; she must have been going a mile a second. No matter how fast Setsuna ran, she never seemed to be able to catch up. Maybe it had something to do with the bloodred pumps she wore, and maybe it didn't. Michiru was just a beast when it came to speed.

After losing her sister, she slowed her pace down. She walked, full of regret that she hadn't seen where her sister had gone. If it was important enough to make Michiru resort to running in sandals, which the aqua haired girl called torture, it must have been something indeed.

Now, Setsuna ambled around the city's streets without an aim. Maybe it was fate that she had lost her sister. After all, she did have to get some new suits. The garnet haired woman strolled past a small café, now with a plan, when she saw a blur of aquamarine in the corner of her eye. She backtracked quickly to the window of the café she had just passed, and looked through it.

Whoa.

Was that her sister, in the exquisite kimono that Setsuna had no idea Michiru owned? What had brought upon this? Shocked and utterly confused, her magenta eyes drifted upwards towards the sign of the café, which just happened to be….Maid Latte.

Setsuna's eyes flickered back towards the front of the café before double taking and looking back at the pink and rather cute sign. Maid Latte….the meaning behind it sunk into her head.

Her sister was a maid? Setsuna tried to wrap her mind around the unusual thought, but failed to. Her sister was too much of a feminist to become a maid who bowed down to male boys with perverted fantasies, or so she had thought.

But without a doubt, the woman inside the small café was her sister. Setsuna was certain about that now. Now, the makeup that Michiru had put on this morning made sense. When it came to cosmetics, her sister was not a big fan of them. However ,in middle school, the aqua haired girl would have rather died than to not put make up on. Okay, so that was an exaggeration. But Michiru had been pretty vain about her appearance before their dad had left, and she supposed even now that there was a little bit of that in the current Michiru too. Otherwise her hair would have been chopped off and or dyed.

Still, only after their family had been abandoned, had Michiru grown up. She started to prioritize her life properly, leaving make up behind, though Setsuna was certain that was only because her sister didn't want anything to do with males anymore.

Anyways, these days, or at least the days she was home, Michiru was natural, never putting more than a hint of lip gloss on, which was why she had been surprised at her sister's makeup laden face, especially since it was a Saturday -Well she hadn't put on a lot of makeup, just hints here and there. But since she almost never wore it, when she did, it seemed like a lot to Setsuna-.

She was pretty sure that most jobs didn't require the employees dolling up themselves. At first, she had concluded that her sister had finally found someone to love. But the second after she had that thought, she shook it out of her head.

'_Yeah,right'_ she had mentally scoffed at her silly thought. She had seen Michiru's disdain towards boys firsthandedly. To think that she would actually fall in love with one of the creatures she hated, surely had to have been one of Setsuna's silliest moments.

But now, after seeing her sister as a maid, her mind was flipped upside down, and she started thinking about every single possibility. What if Michiru _had_ fallen in love? Who could it be?

Setsuna started eying every guy in the café hungrily, seeing them in a whole new light. If Michiru was a maid, there was no stopping Setsuna from thinking she was in love. She ogled the room, mentally checking off guys.

'_Him? No, Michiru doesn't go for the nerdy type. Him? No, he has long hair, not to mention it's dyed bright orange. And what is he wearing? Knee high boots with tiger pants, and not to mention an outrageous white top-__he's definitely not it.'_

Her eyes stopped on a trio of boys.

'_Is that the guy Michiru dressed up for? She always did have a thing for blondes' _It took all of Setsuna's willpower to not go marching into the small café and start interrogating her sister's lover. She scrutinized the boy a little bit more, her eyes searching for the faults he hid. Then she noticed another blonde, one who wasn't that far away from the trio, who was currently in a silent conversation with her sister.

There was no doubt about it. He had to be the one Michiru loved. The way his blonde bangs fell stubbornly on his face, his intense teal eyes that had a mischievous glimmer to them, his rugged, yet somehow delicate features. And they already seemed to be close, though a second later the aqua haired girl stomped off until Setsuna couldn't see her anymore.

Her need for spying satisfied, she peeled her face off the window rather crudely, drawing several glances her way. However she paid no attention to them, instead walking away confidently, her pumps clicking on the sidewalk.

She had a smug smirk on her face; Well, she had to admit, Michiru had good taste in guys.

-0-0-0-0-

Setsuna beamed at her sister, her mouth revealing pearly white teeth in the process. Michiru had always been jealous of the perfect teeth; although her teeth were equally as white, she had slight fangs that were barely noticeable. Of course, Michiru blew it out of proportion to her sister all the time, griping about the fact that she looked like one of those popular American vampire kids that sparkled in the sunlight. But that was not what Michiru was concerned about right now. Right now, she was more worried about her sister, who was currently grinning rather creepily.

She didn't know what had taken over her sister. When she had gotten home from her secret job, Setsuna had already been acting like this. At this moment, they were sitting on her aquamarine outlined white comforter, after the tall olive skinned woman had demanded some bonding time with her sister.

There wasn't much to do but to accept.

So now, here she was, brushing her sister's silky emerald hair -Michiru envied that too-, with a silver brush that Setsuna was usually possessive of. Setsuna had known that it was futile to ask to brush Michiru's hair from experience, though she tried once again.

Although it felt nice to be with her sister, she felt oddly paranoid since they were strangely quiet and somewhat pointless since Setsuna's hair didn't have a single tangle. Well, she supposed that every girl liked to be pampered. A small cough broke the silence unexpectedly, and Michiru twitched at the sudden sound, her hand almost fumbling, years of violin training catching the mistake. Hearing a small chuckle come from the older girl's mouth, a slight blush went upon Michiru's face. Refusing to embarrass herself anymore, she sat up straight, putting on her best posture. She concentrated so hard on brushing perfectly, that she barely noticed when her sister began speaking.

"So, Michiru, I noticed you wore some makeup today before you went out," Setsuna said this, knowing that it would be more effective than straight up asking her sister if she liked anyone -As for her job as a maid, Setsuna figured Michiru would tell her in her own time. Besides, it wasn't nearly as important as her love life-. If possible, Michiru tensed up even more, and this time her violin skills weren't able to save her fingers from fumbling.

"Huh, oh yeah," her voice was strained in an attempt to sound normal. She couldn't have Setsuna find out about her job, it would be too humiliating. Although somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew she was being irrational and unreasonable, she couldn't help it. The fear of having her sister, who was her idol, judge her was too great.

"Were you meeting someone?" The question was deliberately general, leaving Michiru some room.

"Huh?" Michiru's voice came up an octave higher in sheer bewilderment. This was the last question she had expected from her sister. She had thought surely that her sister knew her better than that. But, apparently, she didn't.

"I just had to go check on something for the student council. You must have seen wrong, I didn't wear any makeup today." She tried to sound confused, to make her answer more believable. She had stopped brushing from the first question. After about twenty seconds, the back in front of her turned, and suddenly she found herself smothered with a pillow.

Michiru fell onto her back in complete shock rather than from the impact, the pillow still on her face. Still paralyzed in surprise, she discerned the pillow being lifted off her face, and her middle being straddled by strong legs. This felt way too familiar to Michiru, although now she was the one on her back.

"Liar," Setsuna growled out, her eyes gleaming blood red in the light. Michiru gulped in terror, the motion being clearly visible to the girl on top. She smirked, expecting her questions to be answered truthfully this time, when suddenly she felt something whacking the side of her head. She rolled off Michiru, although the hit had not been extremely strong. She lifted her head to see a triumphant looking Michiru, with the pillow she had been whacked with in her hand.

"Two can play at that game."

Setsuna rapidly grabbed another pillow that had been conveniently next to her, and whipped it at her sister's face.

-Wham!-

She watched smugly as her younger sister reeled dramatically from the contact. Michiru swiveled around, her face now a flushed red. She approached slowly, never breaking eye contact, when she suddenly jumped the taller woman. They both fell to the bed with a shriek, and the rest of their night continued that way, their earlier conversation forgotten in the sheer fun of a pillow fight.

-0-0-0-0-

_Just a bit earlier_

"Ahhh, Taiki, this is all your fault!" griped a blonde as he threw himself on a table. Taiki and Yaten exchanged knowing grimaces and continued to wash the dishes, choosing to ignore the whining boy.

"If it weren't for both of you drooling over her, we wouldn't have gotten ourselves in this trouble!" Hearing no response, Motoki continued, "I could have been in bed by now!"

At this, the silver haired boy whipped around, having had enough by now, "If you would help us, we would be done in a second!"

"Yaten," his head jerked to the side in annoyance to see his tall brother raise his hand in a calm down motion. It took every bit of his willpower to not lash out at his annoying friend.

Having taken no notice of the possible danger he had been in, Motoki got a dreamy expression on his face and said, "Michiru-san looked so beautiful in her kimono. I felt like I had died and gone to heaven."

At the mention of the president, the other two boys immediately got hearts in their eyes,

"I know what you mean. The shade of lip gloss she had on was so fitting for what she wore, she looked like an angel." Yaten sighed with his eyes closed in longing.

Only Taiki's eyes remained open.

"I must agree. She looked quite fetching in her kimono. I would say it matched her perfectly, what with her hair color and all," Taiki said, his hand on his chin, in what seemed like a deep thought. In unison, they all sighed, thinking about their wonderful goddess they had come to love.

"Hurry up! You still haven't worked enough to pay off the crepes and parfaits and...," a bossy voice broke their nirvana, and started listing the foods they had eaten earlier.

Two of the boys grumbled and started getting back to washing the dishes, but one blonde stayed on the table, having fantasies about his Michiru-san.

* * *

><p>Hi hi! Another chapter done! I'm sorry it took so long, but what with all the projects I got, I was a bit busy :P[and hey, this is longer than usual!]<p>

So, I decided to redo this chapter because I read a story about Setsuna and Michiru's friendship and it moved me so much I decided to change it ^^ I hope you like the ending. I tried to make it funny, but I think I failed ^^;

Another thing! I changed the Idiot Trio, if you noticed :P

Anyway, I went to the dentist yesterday, and they said that my teeth were really sensitive, and that I got cavities easily. Right after that they said I had four cavities X-X I have no idea how I got them! I mean I brush twice a day[I don't brush at school duh :P] and I make sure to sing Moonlight Densetsu in my head three times! Sigh.

_Did anyone notice a certain someone's cameo?_


	13. Chapter 11: Sports Festival Part I

Disclaimer: Still don't own either one of theme

**I strongly suggest you go back and read the whole story from the beginning, no I command you to!**

* * *

><p>The whole school buzzed with activity as each and every student of Seika High rushed to the school courtyard, dressed in their preordained shirt and shorts. They all stopped as one, to see with unbelieving eyes that one student was already there, chatting with the supervisors of the event.<p>

The aqua haired beauty was jogging in place, looking quite relaxed while she talked to the teachers. Her shoulder length hair was tied in a high ponytail with a blood red bow that finished it, and each lock seemed to bounce with every slap of her feet.

All the male students gazed at her, unnoticeable hearts forming in their eyes, as they took in the beautiful sight before them. That is, until the said girl turned around and gave them a smug smirk.

Instantly, the hearts disappeared, and in its place, fire blazed in their eyes. They immediately began stretching and warming up, almost like machines.

Meanwhile, the few female students looked at the Prez adoringly. Their eyes glittered at the sight of their Prez, relishing the fact that she was taking it seriously. They were sure to win now.

A tall blonde leaned on a tree, her eyes looking over the slim body appreciatively. Her eyes lingered over the porcelain legs that seemed so delicate yet strong, and paused slightly over the rather large swell in the chest area.

Once again, Michiru turned around, to be greeted by dark eyes. Noticing the transparent lust in the blonde's eyes, she quickly tied a band around her forehead. She chuckled when she absorbed what it said.

'_Die __fighting__'_

Michiru's eyes narrowed to small slits, before she turned away, continuing to warm up her body, preparing for the events that were to come.

-0-0-0-0-

**Let the 8th annual Seika Senior High Sports Festival**

Tsukino Shingo proclaimed, standing on a podium with the supervisors behind him. He paused for an even more dramatic effect, **BEGIN!**

Loud cheers erupted, as the mostly male student body whooped, pumped up for the festival. At the corner of the crowd, were the girls, all surrounding one person.

"I will protect all the girls," Michiru said, her eyes burning with determination.

-0-0-0-0-

"Ehh?"

The mass of students had separated into six groups, based on their homerooms. All of the teams were made up of boys, excluding a special group that had the only females in it.

"Haruka! Why aren't you going to participate!" Yuuichiro, a tall gangly boy with unruly hair, exclaimed. Although his eyes were covered by his bangs, as usual, you knew that beneath them, his eyes were as big as saucers.

Ittou Asanuma's voice joined the fray, "Yeah, you're our fastest runner! Don't you want free katsu curry for three whole months?"

"Don't like it."

Haruka's blunt answer made all the boys trip forward. Everybody liked katsu curry. Even the cold hearted student president liked to sit down and eat a bowl of the curry. Feeling that it was a lost case, the boys walked away with their shoulders slumped, and their heads down, while the other groups chanted energetically.

-0-0-0-0-

**First ****up ****is ****the ****100m ****dash! ****The ****six ****runners ****for ****the ****race ****are ****as ****followed!**

Shingo's voice rang throughout the courtyard. He began calling one person from each group, each name followed by rambunctious cheers, until the last one.

He elaborated on the last name, feeling that the extra information would be a nice factor in stirring up the suspense.

**The strongest on the female team, President Kaioh!**

**Just ****leave ****it ****to ****me, ****Tsukino ****Shingo ****to ****report ****on ****the ****event ****details**!

He was answered by a set of cheers that seemed louder than the first ones. He smiled, up in his little P.A. box, and continued speaking into the mike.

**The race will begin any moment now! Who will win the one month's right to broadcast their favorite music during the day!**

At the starting line, all six contestants were lined up, their fingers touching the white chalk line. The Prez was at the middle of the line, surrounded by the other boys.

'_I __gotta __win, __so __I __can __broadcast __all __the __death __metal __I __want!__'_

Thought Naoya Shirakawa, or rather Shiroyan. He had transferred about two weeks ago, and had quickly fit in with the rest of the Prez haters. He quickly glanced over to the girl beside him, ready for an easy victory, as he was a rather confident and arrogant boy. However, his ego took a beating at the sight he saw. Michiru looked perfectly calm, as if she didn't care about the race at all, as if she already knew that she was going to win. If this was merely a facade put on to intimidate other contestants, it did the exact opposite for the spiky blond, in fact it just made him want to win even more. With his heart prematurely pumping a mile a minute, he jogged in place quickly, trying to blow off some steam.

-BANG!-

The starter pistol sounded, commanding all the contestants to start running. They all started running, their legs being propelled forward by the yells of their fellow teammates. However, the cheers died away as the students' eyes were caught by the blond blur that seemed to be in the lead.

Shiroyan let out short, sporadic grunts as he ran, his arms and hand stiffly in position as they pumped along his sides. He bit his cheeks, thinking to himself, _Just a bit more, just a bit more, just a bit more._

When his eyes could see the white line just in front of his scuffy shoes, he raised his arms and closed his eyes in an ecstatic expression, ready to feel the red banner of victory split in half at his chest.

But it didn't happen.

As Shiroyan kept running on, unable to stop his legs that were tuned to running immediately, he opened his eyes and came to a halt. Looking bemused, he turned around to where the finish line was. His eyes started below, where he could see the two sides of the banner that had so neatly split into two lying on the ground, and he slowly progressed up from black shoes to the expressionless face of none other than the Prez.

**Finished! First to the finish line, the girls' team wins!**

Michiru walked past the blonde whose face had quickly morphed from the triumphant expression of a man who had struck oil to one of a man who had found out that the oil had come from the reserve of a company. She snatched the prize envelope with two fingers as every eye in the courtyard stared at her. She slowly, without a hint of emotion, to where her team stood, wide eyed and offhandedly offered it to Naru, who had been anointed the 'keeper' of the prizes beforehand. The brunette slowly reached out and grabbed the envelope, her eyes filled with wonder. Immediately, a loud cheer erupted from the team, as they all surged into a circle, surrounding the victor. Michiru let a warm smile come onto her face as she was fawned on by the adoring girls. Suddenly she felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around her in a tight embrace.

"Uwah! Michiru chan's so fast!"

Smiling, the aqua haired girl hugged her blonde friend back when she felt another pair of eyes on her. She looked up to see her best friend, Ami, smiling at her. There was no need for words, and Michiru dragged her friend into the hug, with the latter blushing furiously, and the girls all cheering.

**All contestants for the 200m dash, line up!**

When Michiru had left, Usagi turned to Ami with a goofy grin. Ami grimaced as she prepared for the blonde's next words.

"Michiru-chan was fast, but Mamo-chan would have been way faster!"

The bluenette quietly groaned; Usagi had recently started dating a boy whom she **always **seemed to talk about. Ami was happy for the blonde, really, but after hearing everything about him, from what color his eyes were, to his kindergarten teacher, it was pretty annoying. But she was too nice to actually say that to her friend's face, and so she resigned herself to listening about him again, her eyes and attention though, completely on the race.

-0-0-0-0-

Meanwhile, at the other side of the field, the boys remained in their same state of bewilderment, as they all looked around at each other with their jaws open, asking silently just what in the world had happened. However, none was more confused than Shiroyan, who had not been able to see anything, actually being one of the runners.

Their silence was broken as one boy said, awe apparent in his voice, "She's a demon." Mutters of agreement could suddenly be heard, as well as claps on the backs of all those who had dared to challenge the almighty Kaioh Michiru. Boys rose from their sitting position on the ground, as they got ready, almost hesitatingly, for the next race of the morning with astonishingly low morale.

Finally in the midst of their death row preparations, the same boy who had spoken first, Yuuchirou, who all in all wasn't bad, spoke up once again.

"So what if Kaichou beat us in this race? There are still plenty of races and prizes left, guys! Other than the broadcasting rights, the rest will belong to Class 2-6!" His words seemed to be like magic, and instantaneously, he was responded to with roars of different class names, from the rejuvenated boys.

**Hey, hey! What's going on? The female team has won the 200m dash!**

"What?" all the boys turned as one, to see the Prez collecting a small envelope tied with a red ribbon. In their moment of shock and bewilderment, they had apparently not heard the calling of the contestants. Seeing as how they had forgotten to send a representative for each team, Michiru had automatically been the first one to the finish line, though somewhere in the back of their mind, they doubted that she wouldn't have been first either way.

-0-0-0-0-

**The female team wins the bread-eating contest!**

**The female team wins the 400m race!**

**The female team wins the 1500m race!**

The whole school population excluding the meager amount of girls stared on disbelievingly as a single person continuously won all the prizes. After the latest victory, the boys turned to the sports coordinator, looking for a scapegoat, their 'doomed' mood from before having disappeared in the face of irritation.

"How can you let this keep happening? She's competed in _every __single _race!" Shiroyan took charge, and yelled at Shingo.

**But, but there's no rule saying you can't appear in every race**

As he spoke into the loudspeaker, Shingo couldn't help but thank Budha that he was up in his PA box, as he was sure that if he had been down there, he would have been ripped to shreds.

"Even so! It's unfair!" Asanuma stepped up this time, his face red, shaking his fist upwards.

"Unfair?" the boys all turned around slowly, recognizing the silky voice that was currently laced with rage, "Really?"

Michiru turned around to face them, the girls who had surrounded her stepping away to create a window in which she was visible. Appallingly, not a hair was out of place on her small head, and the only sign of exertion that showed, was a slight reddening of her face. She took a swig of her water bottle, drinking every last drop before speaking once again. She wiped her mouth unnecessarily, and finally spoke.

"I'm giving it my all right now, and you're calling it unfair?"

Her appearance seemed to contradict what she said, but the way she spoke, betrayed the truth in which she said. Her voice was no longer the silky melody that they were all used to hearing, being replaced instead with a rough, sporadic tone broken with breaths between. Suddenly, she coughed harshly, and the boys recoiled instinctively at the loud, coarse sound. Immediately the girls made a big fuss over her, their maternal instincts kicking into overdrive.

"Are you all right, Michiru-san?"

She was handed a towel from Naru who looked at her with worried eyes. Swinging the towel onto her rather unsweaty neck, Michiru let herself relax, if only for a second, being fanned by the girls with improvised fans.

**All participants of the horse-riding competition, please assemble**

Michiru scowled looking in the direction of the PA box; if she had ever wanted to kill someone, it was nothing to what she was feeling towards Shingo.

"Michiru-chan, you should take a break now," Usagi said, noticing the dirty look; she had also taken part of being Michiru's makeshift cheering squad, having forgotten momentarily about her 'Mamo-chan' in the heat of the contests.

"I'm the only one who can do it," at the end of her words, Michiru let out a string of violent coughs that seemed to take out every breath she had in her body. Alarmed, all the girls vehemently protested.

"It's okay, Michiru-chan!" Usagi frantically tried to convince her best friend, worried for her health.

"This competition is unjust for the females anyway. We'll get points even if we don't participate," Ami added in, trying to make their case more convincing. "Yeah, yeah" the rest of the girls chirped, nodding.

"Besides the points, there's a prize right?" Michiru seemed to be slightly better, her voice was now the usual melody it was, though it seemed it was taking a lot of effort.

"Well, yeah but-"

"I don't want to let the guys win a single prize, for the sake of giving the girls a comfortable environment to study in."

All the girls listened to the heartwarming and courageous words with a blush, and when it was clear that the aqua haired girl was finished talking, they enveloped her in a big group hug, with Usagi being the center force. "Michiru-san!"

'_This __is __why __I can't let them win__!__'_

And with that in her mind, Michiru crossed the finish line once again, resulting in an eruption of cheers from a small portion of the audience.

The rest, however, were in their own little bubble of misery, a mixture of tears and snot dripping down their faces, crying out on their knees to the sky.

"THREE MONTHS' WORTH OF KATSU CURRY!"

* * *

><p>SUPER LONG AN Happy Thanksgiving guys! Did you eat turkey? I didn't! I had chicken! Whoo! xD

First of all, I am so sorry that I didn't update for over a month! It's just that real life has been extremely busy for me. I've had an 'entrance exam' of sorts and a play [If you can guess what part I had played, then you're a genius. DOOM!] that has taken up a lot of my time, not to mention a 20 page report is due soon u

However, I did not completely ignore this story. If you did as I told you in the beginning and read the story again, you'll see that I rewrote many parts, some major, some small, and you can thank FlorLola for that ^^ Seriously, if it weren't for her, my story would have numerous flaws, and they never would have gotten corrected, steering off first time readers, since most reviews I get on this story are from people who was there since the beginning [I love you guys!]

And once again, I know that I've been sticking pretty close to the manga, but I promise you, that as soon as I'm done with the sports festival, the storyline will be different, and entirely mine.

Argh, I've had so many ideas for stories, but never enough time to actually sit down and start writing the first chapter of it. But anyway, REVIEW guys, it really does help me.

Just one more thing, a hug to everybody that added this story or me to their favorites in my absence! [By the way, how do you find out how many people have read your story? Because in one story, the author wrote that they had _ number of hits and stuff]

But wait, there's more! [xD] I might have a collaboration story with an old friend on her who has not been on in like five years [Might being the key word] We have yet to decide on the genre but I'm pretty sure it's going to be a Percy Jackson one.

Okay, that's the end of my super long ramble [or is it?]


	14. Chapter 12: Sports Festival Part II

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

* * *

><p><strong>The last event for the morning session! Participants of the obstacle race, please proceed to the center of the field!<strong>

All the students snapped their attention back as the loud voice bored into their skulls. Numerous students rushed from their little circular groups to watch the final event of the morning. Judging by their excitement, one would think they already knew the prize or whatnot.

However, not all the students were excited for the upcoming race.

"Eeshesheee" Usagi sat on a throne with tears flooding her eyes at a rapid face and a crown perched precariously on one of her odangos. One might have wondered why she did not escape, when she was obviously unhappy with the arrangement, but the reason was behind the small ropes tied tightly to the throne around her wrists. She let out an unintelligible wail that seemed to go on till no end only to be drowned out by the hormone driven guys in front of her. She was looked at pityingly by Ami, who shook her head in dismay. Poor girl; if they actually went through this barbaric contest, Usagi would no doubt go crazy with guilt about her 'betrayal'.

**There are no restrictions to who may participate! Just get through all the obstacles on the field! Who will win the much desired prize?**

A fresh burst of yells erupted from the crowd as they pumped their fists into the air, ready to compete. Suddenly, they felt chilled and they stopped cheering, almost trancelike. They dreaded the sight to come, for they knew it would be one of her most dangerous faces yet.

And indeed, their premonition was right. Behind them stood, their president in all her glory, stretching at the start line. As if she had known they were going to look at her, she swept them a cool glance that could have frozen the hottest of days. Her eyes pierced, it seemed, the whole male population like daggers, and a murderous aura exuded out of her.

More than a few boys felt lightheaded, as they backed away, all previous thoughts about the glorious prize forgotten. Yet, there remained a large number of boys, who seemed willing to do anything to be the first one across the finish line.

-0-0-0-0-

Haruka paid no attention to the loudspeaker; it wasn't worth her time to waste her energy in prizes that didn't interest her in the least. After all, she knew that if she wanted to, she could beat all of them with her legs tied together. And besides, she didn't feel like breaking all those hearts bent on getting the prize, seeing as how they were going to anyway by the Prez.

However, her eyes were drawn to a lone boy, her instincts telling her that he could be a potential threat to her prez. His eyes, looked shifty, or rather his glasses looked shifty. Just by the way he stood, she knew automatically, that he was planning something.

Sighing in irritation, she slowly got up from her position in the shade to get ready to participate in the event.

-0-0-0-0-

**And they're off!**

The second the students could hear the start pistol, they let their arms and legs jump into action. It seemed that all of them were taking this seriously, but then again, the reward was probably every guy's fantasy.

**The first obstacle participants need to cross is….the high vertical wall trap!**

The wall trap was merely a tall and wide piece of wood propped onto its side with hand holes placed sparingly. Though the overall appearance was rather crude, it did its job perfectly: of taking out contestants. There were several ways in which the students attempted in crossing it. One or two tried simply to walk around it, but they were caught and kicked out of the game by the judges who stood on the sides of the wall.

Then, there were the overly enthusiastic ones who plainly threw themselves against the wall, attacking it with the ferocity of hormone driven boys.

Of course there were rule breakers other than the smart-aleck ones: one tried to get over by climbing on top of his friend's –it was obvious that the friend had been roped into this- shoulders and another who decided he would eliminate others by throwing rocks at the others. Thankfully, he was carted off the track by the judges instantaneously. It was in that moment, that a single boy wearing glasses darted around the wall, without any judges to enforce the rules or any eyes on him.

However, there still were honest competitors, who followed the rules and simply climbed the wall. But the fastest one, be them a cheater or a truthful fellow, had to have been Kaioh Michiru. She had not faltered in her step at seeing the wall, and she seemed to vault herself using the hand holes effortlessly. In less than the course of a minute, she was on the top of the wall, jumping off using her hands as springs.

Yet there was something off. And this was something that only the spectating students were able to notice. Instead of one shadow behind the current leader, there were two, and upon further scrutiny, they were able to discern a certain tall blond following right behind in an easy jog.

Surmising that their entrant had not noticed, the girls' team decided to amp up their cheerleading, with even the seemingly shy and timid Amy joining in.

Hearing the jubilant cheers, Michiru smiled to herself, and she sped forward with Haruka still keeping up with her easily.

**Next up is the rope course! Acrophobic people should NOT try this at home!**

The next obstacle was also an easy win for Michiru. Rather than the suggested and common way of scooching across the rope, she calmly walked on top of it with ease, causing more than a few of the girls below to come close to fainting with worry. This also made the rest of the boys watching or competing to gape in silence as she readily hopped down the platform of the second course except for one.

-0-0-

"What the heck? Was this track _made _for her?" Shiroyan demanded angrily his eyes to the heavens. He was one of the unlucky ones who had dropped out early; he had been the one trying to throw rocks.

"I-I can assure you this track was made without any thought of the Kaichou," Shingo stuttered as he yelled; he had turned off his speakerphone to reply as he didn't want to distract anyone.

-0-0-

Though she didn't seem fazed, with a closer inspection, a sheen of sweat was breaking out on her clear forehead. She could feel the beginning of an immense headache, and that was the only explanation she could think of, for the perspiration. This normally would not have been so effort-consuming; after all she _had_ taken those ballet lessons when she was little and they had told her that she had an exceptional sense of balance. The thought that her body was at its limit, did not occur to her.

Following behind was still Haruka, who had done the same without breaking a sweat, unbelievably.

However the rope was not as easy for the rest of the participants.

Many fell off immediately onto the cushion below with an oomph and the shrill sound of a whistle, courtesy of the watching student judges.

To be entirely truthful, the reason most of them fell was because of a single vision impaired boy. Following Michiru's incredible example, he had done the same as her. Well, not exactly. He had ran across the rope with his eyes closed shut, stepping on quite a few fingers of the boys who had been scooching their way across. One would ask, would this not have been considered cheating? The answer was yes, but being rather clever, the boy had pointed somewhere in the sky with an oh! of surprise, causing everyone to look that way while he crossed. Surprisingly, he was able to finish the course, although unceremoniously landing on the ground in the end. However, he got up, without a second's thought to the dust on his uniform, and kept on running.

Ahead, Michiru was still running as fast as she could, her face once again a bright cherry red, with her shadow right behind. To incredible eyes, the blond suddenly stopped, kneeling, and to several eyes she was finally noticed, eliciting quite a few gasps from the crowd.

**W-What is happening? One of the leading competitors has stopped…..to tie his shoe!**

As Michiru ran, a look of amusement with hints of indignation came onto her face.

_Stupid sap, stopping right before an obstacle_

However, the more she thought about it, she became enraged. Did this person so strongly think that he was going to beat her, that he could stop to tie his shoes? Suddenly infuriated, she urged her legs faster with the sight of the next obstacle just visible, invoking a silent groan from the boy who had already been giving it his all.

…**.Continuing with the race, the current leaders of the remaining participants are 3-2's Umino-sempai and Kaichou Kaioh!**

Haruka had not yet returned to the race, entirely focused on her shoes.

**Continuing with the race, the two have reached the swimming pool obstacle! In this round, those who fall into the water are disqualified!**

Suddenly, Umino who had been behind the aqua haired girl ran forward with a spurt of energy. He was so close to the prize! He could already imagine it, her plump lips coming forward to meet his….. No, he would not think about it anymore; he was going to win and make it a reality!

_Damn_

Michiru frowned at the brazenness of the boy in front of her; did he really think he could go in front of her unscathed? Seeing as how they were just about to go onto the floating steps in the pool, she decided that she would jump just before him, and regain her place as first.

But then, she felt a sharp wave of pain course through her head, as though someone was drilling a hole into the recesses of her mind, and she stumbled as she jumped. Noticing, Umino shoved her, desperate for an opening so that he could win. As he ran ahead, he muttered a prayer for himself and also Michiru because he actually did feel bad.

The pain making her feel as if she was split in two, half of her saw herself falling, into the unfriendly looking waters, while the other experienced it. Then, suddenly, all of her was falling, and she found herself closing her eyes, accepting the fact that she had let down Usagi, but welcoming the water; she had always felt an affinity towards water. But, after just a fraction of a second had passed, her eyes flew open; she wasn't going to lose. Somehow, she would find a way to balance herself, and she would win.

And then suddenly, she felt weightless, being supported by a pair of arms. With a sharp exhale of breath, she shiftily raised her eyes to see who her savior was, which was none other than….

"Haruka! What are you doing here?" it was one of the rare moments, when Kaioh Michiru was truly befuddled; in fact the pain had ebbed away to a quiet throbbing.

**Oh-ho! Umino-senpai has a huge lead now!**

Both Haruka and Michiru turned their heads forward, to see the back of a running Umino. They were still close enough to hear his chortles of delight, causing the aqua haired girl to narrow her eyes, and also make a promise: that when this was all over, she was going to have a long, unpleasant talk with Umino.

"That bastard."

Michiru let out a sound of confusion as Haruka's growled words made her remember where she was, which was….in..the arms of Haruka. She jumped out of her arms rather ungracefully, and suddenly the air was filled with tension as the blond looked upon Michiru with and unreadable expression.

**Will he become victorious?**

Suddenly visible was Shingo, who had come down from his little box, as he was no longer able to see the race. He panted as he ran, trying to keep up with Umino. The words broke the tension, and Michiru started trying to sprint to catch up to Umino. Trying to.

Because now she was in the awkward position of running while Haruka's arm had latched onto hers, effectively keeping her in place.

"What…" her question died in her mouth as she saw Haruka's face. It was the most primal she had ever seen it as, even more dangerous looking than when the blond flirted with her.

In fact, Michiru had never seen anyone look hotter.

Yes, Haruka's face was a magnified blushing red, and her touch was like fire to the aqua haired girl's usually cool skin. But her eyes were dangerously cold, and Michiru had to admit, it rivaled and almost bested her own gaze. However, when those darkly alluring eyes went to her, she noticed that they considerably softened, but not too much so that it was obnoxiously obvious.

"I've told you something like this before, you need to take a break sometimes. Even, if you're hurt," Haruka's last words were dry and sarcastic and her tone betrayed it. Blushing, the smaller girl looked away; so she had noticed.

"I already took one," she replied, outwardly exuding defiance and confidence. Just because her head was hurting, did not mean Haruka could treat her like a little kid who had scraped her knee.

Letting a small smile onto her face, the blond shook her head good naturedly.

"Forget it. I knew it would turn out like this. In any case, regarding the upcoming obstacles, leave them to me."

And with those words, she bounced away, leaving behind a shocked Michiru who regained her composure as quick as she had lost it, and quickly followed.

_No matter what, I'll win_

-0-0-0-0-

**And they've reached the last obstacle!**

**Leading the race now, is 3-2's Umino-senpai!**

Umino ran, his shirt completely soaked with sweat, his breathing labored. He labored ahead, and he couldn't help but revel in the thought that he was ahead of the Kaichou once again. That meant he would for sure win the kiss of his lovely Usagi, because honestly, other one or two remaining competitors were frankly losers, depending on only their strength on winning. You had to use your brain! Still chortling, suddenly he felt an ominous presence right next to him.

"That wasn't nice of you, Umino," Haruka's whole demeanor was light but she emphasized his name, highlighting the fact that she had used no honorifics, and in turn showing that she was the superior of the two. Sparing a closer glance at the blond without responding, simply because he had no breath to spare, Umino realized with a climbing distress that she showed no signs of exhaustion. And then it hit him, _Haruka _was there.

**Oh! Haruka! This is a shock! Can this guy teleport? Tenoh Haruka is now leading!**

No words could explain the grief Umino was feeling. His kiss, his KISS was going to go to Haruka! Oh, woe was he!

**Oh, wait! Kaichou Kaioh is also catching up!**

Umino's mouth opened in a silent shriek. He had been first for the majority of the event, and now in the course of a few seconds, both Haruka and the Kaichou had caught up with him. But, no he could not forget what he was fighting for.

"AHHHHHHH! I WILL NOT LET YOU TAKE MY KISS!"

Umino sped through the ferocious barrage of volleyballs coming from their school team, most of them somehow finding a target on his forehead, without stopping. Sure, he was feeling light headed and probably had a concussion, but that was the price for love. Now as he got back onto the track, he spared another look at Haruka to find to his complete surprise that she had not a single mark on her.

Oh, that was _not_ fair.

**It's going to be hard to guess the winner!**

As Michiru ran through the somewhat less brutal attack, another fierce pain wracked her head. Resisting the urge to simply lie down and sleep, she pushed herself, forcing her aching legs to keep on moving.

**The first two have gotten back on track! There's only a small distance to the finish line!**

Exerting himself, Umino tried to charge Haruka back, only to have Haruka move ahead of him once again. Blind in his determination, he bellowed in his voice, which made it clear that he was not quite through puberty, "I'm gonna trip you!"

But then, he felt a strong, hand press down on his head, and he turned to see an airborne Haruka break the red ribbon in half.

"Too bad."  
><strong>Arriving at the finish line! The winner is 2-2's Tenoh Haruka!<strong>

**The second place goes to Kaichou Kaioh! Umino-senpai has given up!**

As Michiru made her way cumbersomely, she could not help but feel slightly smug at the sight of the clearly disheartened Umino. He had the look of a boy who had just seen his parents at 'work' in the bedroom: distressed for life.

**Just like that, a beautiful win by Tenoh Haruka, who has won the right to have a kiss from Tsukino Usagi!**

Michiru slumped to her knees in a rare moment of weakness in front of Usagi who still had the cape and crown on. Her crying had ceased, and now she was the one who was comforting her friend, patting her back.

"I'm so sorry, Usagi-chan."

"It's okay. Chiru-chan did her best."

At her friend's words, Michiru thought that Usagi must have had the biggest and most caring heart in the whole universe. Honestly, here she was, a pathetic attempt of a 'guardian' and yet Usagi was still treating her kindly, trying her best to console her.

She must have been a princess in one of her past lives.

"I don't want it."

Despite being in their own little bubble, both girls turned around to stare at the source of the bold words; they weren't the only ones. Most everyone was now gaping at what seemed to be the_stupidest _blond in the world.

"Here," Suddenly, Haruka was at their side, and offering Michiru the coveted white envelope. Hesitatingly, she took it, looking suspiciously at the blond; after all nothing in life was free, right?

But Haruka walked away, pausing only to say,

"Rather than being kissed, I prefer being the kisser. That's more my style," Aiming an open wink at the aqua haired girl, she left the courtyard, leaving behind quite a few flustered students.

"_What a unique personality"_

"_Why is my heart pumping?"_

"_You're blushing" "You too"_

Michiru and Usagi were virtually the only female students there blushing, in the mass of males. The rest of their team had gone to help prepare the refreshments reluctantly for the lunch break.

**Then… the chance of being kissed goes to second place, Kaichou Kaioh!**

Usagi giggled, delighted at the outcome, and the fact that she would not be betraying her Mamo-chan anymore. Going on the tops of her toe, she leaned in to kiss her friend's cheek, when suddenly, she was kissing a hand. Extracting herself, she looked, hurt evident in her eyes, asking silently what was wrong.

Smiling softly, Michiru said, handing her the envelope, "There's someone else here I'm sure you'd rather kiss."

Frowning, Usagi looked around, her eyes finally landing on a certain crying boy who was lamenting about how he should have crossed the finish line. Smiling weakly, she turned back to Michiru; though she did feel bad for him, he was Naru-chan's boyfriend, not to mention she already had her own boyfriend, "Um…"

The aqua haired girl giggled, a melodious sound rivaling her friend's," At the gate."

Looking at suspiciously at Michiru, she looked back, only to have her eyes light up with the purest emotion in her: love.

Running, her cape falling off, she threw herself at the tall dark haired boy leaning against the gate with his arm crossed. "Mamo-chan!"

"Usako!" he replied with the same tone she had, twirling her around in his arms instinctively, letting out a laugh. "You're here! I thought you were going to be busy!"

"My class ended early, and I thought your festival might still be going on. Say, Usako, with that crown on, you look like a princess," he said, a twinkle of mirth in his eye. He meant this quite honestly because the image of his girlfriend as a princess and even a queen came quite easily to his mind, though of course the crown was different and she wasn't wearing her gym uniform. [AN: Or for that matter anything at all! xD No I'm sorry, back to the story]

"Mamo-chan, here!" Saying this, she pressed a small white envelope into his hand, causing him to look down at it, curious. As he tilted his head down, she brought hers up, and their lips met in a short but sweet kiss.

"What was that for?" Mamoru was pleasantly surprised.

"Just a prize," Usagi winked at him, then suddenly jumped as she remembered something, "Mamo-chan! You've gotta meet my friends!"

Dragging him by his arm, she brought him to the sides of the track where Michiru stood, instructing students where to put things standing on top of a table. Seeing her friend come back with a handsome man, she already knew as her boyfriend brought a wistful smile to her face. Their love was perfect to her, and it just felt right seeing them together. But she couldn't help but want that love for herself, though she doubted it would be found in a man; perhaps Haruka…

Blushing, she jumped gracefully down to see her friend. Usagi, noticing the blush, narrowed her eyes, as she clutched Mamoru's arm closer.

"Michiru-chan! You're not thinking about Mamo-chan are you?"

"W-what? No, I'm just thinking…about something," Michiru replied distractedly, trying to fan herself discretely.

"Oh," Usagi's eyes softened; she was more attentive than people thought, she had noticed what was going on with her friend and Haruka, "Anyway, Michiru-chan, this is Mamo-chan, Mamo-chan, this is Michiru-chan."

"You. Your eyes are remarkable in color. Noble. As if you were a prince in a past life," Michiru spoke, her face abnormally blank and her tone less accusing than stating a simple fact. Her blue eyes suddenly lacked in depth, as if she was looking but seeing elsewhere, reliving a past memory, seeing the future, indulging in her own world.

"How could you know such a thing?" he said, slightly perturbed at the peculiar words of the aqua haired girl. Although he had to admit that the girl was quite the looker, he was more concerned about the words coming out of her mouth than her looks, because to be frank, the words were less normal than an average greeting. _Quite_ less normal. Still, her looks occupied a lot of his thoughts, not for the average hormonal reasons. Of course he was drawn to her right now, everything about her demanded to be noticed, yet in a more subtle way, as if asking to be taken in from far away, but never touched. But, he had not been able to read her expression as he could do so easily when it came to others. And her hair was of the most unusual color he had ever seen, her eyes seeming to pore into his though she was obviously thinking about something else right now; everything about her exuded off elegance and really, the sea. She seemed familiar, but only in that he had heard about her, not in meeting her.

"I'm sorry if I said something strange. I hope you won't think badly of me. Excuse me," she said, intentionally avoiding the question. She politely bowed to both her friend and her boyfriend before backing away and slipping out of their presence.

He still could not put his finger on it, so for the moment, he forgot about it. The silence that had ensued after the girl's departure suddenly shattered, as Usagi quickly dragged him to meet her other friends.

As the two lovers left, looking every bit the loving couple they were, they passed Umino who was still on his knees, sniveling. Because of her huge heart, Usagi leaned down to pat him on the head, "It's okay, Umino," before continuing on their little journey. Mamoru looked back, to give him a pitying look; some girl must have broken his heart. Poor sap.

-0-0-0-0-

Michiru walked over to Umino who had had his glasses knocked off as a result of his sobbing. Sighing loudly at the mess he was, she picked them up and put them on him. As a result, he paused his blubbering, to look wonderingly at her.

"Gurio Umino, of Class 3-2, our school's main and only reporter, do not think you will get off scot-free after the incident that happened today," her words were calm, but in her eyes there lay a promise that he would regret what had happened. He gulped, bracing himself for her next words, when suddenly he felt his ear get dragged, and in turn his whole body.

"Naru-chan! W-what are you doing?" his voice was full of surprise although he was the slightest bit relieved. But her next words erased all that.

"Gurio Umino! What did you think, competing for Usagi's kiss like that? Did you even think about how I would feel? I can't believe you would do this to me!" Naru, who was usually a nice, quiet girl in Michiru's presence, started dragging him off, with Michiru's unbelieving eyes on both of them. This was a first for her.

Suddenly, the brunette stopped, finally conscious of who was there. Blushing, she stuttered, "Michiru-san! I-I'm sorry, were you talking to him?"

A NO! came out of Umino's mouth before being muffled against Naru's hand who quickly stood back up with a smile.

Hiding a laugh with her hand, Michiru replied," No, he's all yours. May I ask, how you two know each other?"

Bright red splotches popping up on her cheeks, Naru muttered a reply with her eyes looking elsewhere, "He's my boyfriend."

"Who loves her very much! Naru-chan, did I ever tell you, you're my sun!" He began singing, off pitched, "Gomen ne sunao ja nakute"

Sighing, with both shame and a well concealed smile of forgiveness in her face, she dragged Umino off, who continued to belt out lyrics from his favorite anime, Sailor Moon.

Shaking her head, Michiru turned back to order the students once again with a smile. Suddenly, she felt a pair of lips press against the nape of her neck, making her shiver instinctively, before whipping around.

"Well, I don't think he needs any more scolding," Haruka stood there, with her usual smirk on.

Michiru opened her mouth ready to scold the unnecessary and forced upon kiss, when suddenly Haruka's lips were on hers in a short but ferocious kiss. Closing her eyes instinctively and allowing the sweetness of the blonde's lips to ravage her lips, she suddenly snapped her eyes wide open in shock, and quickly pushed Haruka away from her. The blonde, unfazed, stood with her hands in her pockets, looking like a boy who knew he was going to get punished but didn't care nonetheless. For a split second, she displayed a rare show of uncertainty and girlish innocence, before having it disappear quickly and transform into rage, which fueled her next action. She slapped Haruka on her cheek, discoloring the skin there momentarily, and Michiru stomped off, her blue eyes filled with shame, anger, and just the slightest bit of remorse.

Haruka looked after the departing girl, her face blatantly showing a mixture of shock and curiosity, until something hit her. _That must have been her first kiss. _Her teal eyes sparkling with mirth, Haruka also walked away, touching her own lips gently with her hand, a secret smile on her face.

* * *

><p>AN:

NN: No reply to you xD You get me mad

To AzNeRd, petiyaka, and James Birdsong: I'm sorry I can't give you guys a separate reply, but I don't have time if I wanna finish before the new year ;P

As my late Christmas present, or New Year present, I would like reviews, reviews, and a real Pikachu to call my own! Reviews are greatly loved, and criticism is appreciated!

TO THE NEW YEAR, MAY ALL OF YOU STICK TO YOUR RESOLUTIONS, KEEP YOUR OLD FRIENDS, MAKE NEW ONES, AND CONTINUE TO READ MY STORY! ^^

-Miho


	15. Side Story: Sailor Moon

Disclaimer:Don't own nothing except my own brilliance ;D xD

* * *

><p>"Oi, you guys listen up," Asanuma stood at the front of the room, his voice cutting through all the rambunctious noises of the average bored boy. Although a silence was somewhat reached, he was otherwise met by annoyed expressions. Feeling that he would only have their attention for so long, he renewed his speaking.<p>

"So, I've talked with the teachers on this, and they've decided to let us choose the prize for one event," His words were answered with a stunned hush before it evolved into a whole eruption of vigorous cheers. He allowed himself one moment to gloat; Kaichou had not been happy to find out about the teachers' decision. But he had put in a lot of effort in sucking up to the teachers, taking so much care as to finding out the schedule of each teacher so that he could bombard them with compliments and small tokens when he could. It had taken quite a lot from his wallet, and so he was justifiably pleased to see how Kaichou was belittled by the teachers after her demand that the prize be up to the student council like the others.

She had looked pleasantly exasperated for the split second after before masking it with a cool expression of apathy. Of course then the teachers had turned to him afterwards, cautious now, and had asked that it follow the rules of conduct. Rolling his eyes secretively, he had accepted; after all, the guys weren't as perverted as Kaichou always made them seem to be. And this was his chance, of finally earning the same respect that Haruka-sama so effortlessly had. He would be considered the hero of the boys and Haruka-sama would finally acknowledge him as a worthy younger brother.

The loud sounds of the elated boys broke him out of his reverie and now Asanuma attempted to take control of the situation once again, clearing his throat loudly, once, twice, until he gave up and finally stomped his foot against the ground harshly. As the boys quieted down to a degree, he gave a short smile that did not reach his eyes, indicating his unstable temper.

"So, any suggestions?" This time, he was prepared at the outburst of voices, and he nodded slightly to the boy who sat smack dab in front of him with a clipboard all ready. Feeling much like an auctioneer, he picked out the words that he was able to, and yelled them out for the benefit of both the writer and the boys.

"A hall pass good for one whole month!" _"I don't think that's gonna work with the teachers"_

"An extended recess period for a month!" _"The teachers aren't gonna like that either"_

"Oh, what was that?" Asanuma pointed in the direction in which he had heard the brilliant idea with his eyes glimmering with excitement. The boy he had pointed at, a rather average looking guy who had a nerdy aura around him, replied in a nerdily excited voice, "Mikuru action figures!"

Silence ensued and the boy reddened, as he should have. With an unimpressed expression, Asanuma turned to the boy next to him without another word. What could be said? The next boy was a spiky haired newcomer named Shiroyan, who smirked and said, "A chance to egg Kaichou without her dodging."

Immediately, there was a loud cheer of agreement from the whole of the boys, with Shiroyan being pounded on his back by a number of them. He grinned boyishly in response to them and Asanuma who stood in front had to admit that he didn't have any objection to it. But then his rational side took over, and with his voice filled with sincere regret, he said, "I don't think the teachers will allow that."

Dejected moaning proceeded and suddenly there came a small mutter from the door. Asanuma whipped his head to the side, his eyes wide. "What?"

Umino, who had been forced to be the "lookout" for their school president, leaned his head back into the room, and said simply, "A kiss."

There was yet another moment of silence, before loud yells and whistles of support filled the small room, Umino being carried to the front by overenthusiastic boys. But in the middle of the cheers, there was a small voice.

"From who?"

The boys stopped to ponder for a second, their hands in one simultaneous motion going to grasp their chins, and there suddenly came an eruption of names.

"Ami-chan!" "Unazuki-chan!" "Natsumi-chan!"

Suddenly a tall shadow crossed the room, and they all turned to the window to see Haruka passing by with an aloof face. Noticing somehow the attention on her, she waved to them, her face still blank. Within the course of a second, the doorway to the room was jammed with boys who all shouted the same thing.

"Haruka-san! Who would you most want to kiss?"

With only a raised eyebrow indicating surprise, Haruka replied without missing a beat in slightly accented English, "Prez."

And with that said, she walked away leaving behind them dumbfounded at the foreign language. "Wait what? Who's that? There's no Pi-re-zih here!"

However she was already gone, and so the boys who had rushed out of the classroom went back in with confounded expressions.

"So, who'd Haruka-san say?"

One of the boys responded with confusion evident in his voice, "He said Pi-re-zih but I'm pretty sure there's no girl here named that."

Hearing the name, Asanuma's face morphed into a ridiculous expression of horror, complete with the scrunched up eyes and everything.

"P-Prez? He means Kaichou!" around him, the same expression continually went its way around on each of the boys' faces. But inside every mind, was also the smallest desire, because honestly, who hadn't thought about her at least once? Even if she was terrifying, she was still stunningly beautiful. Umino, who had kept quiet after his initial two word debut, spoke once again deciding to swallow his pride and loyalty to his girlfriend of three years. "How about Tsukino-san?"

The boys all frowned in contemplation, she was cute to say the least but she wasn't really on their radar. Sensing their hesitation, Umino quickly brought out a glossy covered manga from behind his back. Anticipating their curiosity, he rapidly flipped to a page he had marked earlier, not allowing them to see the cover for more than a second, and put it out in front of them. Looking back at them was the beautiful face of a girl who looked astonishingly similar to the blonde ditz in their school.

"W-who is she?" breathed out Asanuma. He was the only one who seemed able to speak as the others continued staring at the manga with just a hint of drool on the sides of their mouth and tiny hearts in their eyes.

"Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon," Umino proclaimed proudly and suddenly, he swiped the book back into his hands, leaving the boys staring disappointedly at the empty space where it had laid. He brought their attention back to him by clearing his throat, and as they all stared at him, the image of the sexy girl still in their mind, he unzipped his school bag to reveal dozens of manga. With closer inspection, they saw that each cover was not the same, and that sometimes there were other girls, possibly even hotter than the original blonde, wearing the same deliciously short uniform

"Now, each volume will cost 1500 yen, any takers?" Umino said in a business manner, pushing up his glasses with his index finger. When there was no answer from the excessively drooling boys, he sighed and started to close his bag. Right away, there was an outburst of yells and all the boys started to push one another to get in front of Umino with notes clenched in their fists and not a single thought about the overly high price.

"I want the first volume!" "Give me the first one!"

Ten minutes later, with more than a few boys combining their money in an effort to get all eighteen volumes, Umino looked happily with his bag now filled with bank notes, around the room where all the boys were in little groups, completely absorbed in the manga. Doubtless, they would all be working extra hard the next weeks in their part time jobs to regain the money they had just spent without a second thought

Needless to say, Usagi was chosen by the end of the day.

[And there became a lot more secret fans of the Kaichou]

* * *

><p>^^ Misleading title isn't it? Anyway, I kept my promise about updating! But I had <em>the<em> hardest time writing this chapter. I had an outline of sorts already but it was just so hard to actually write it. I'm glad I'm finally done. Oh! And the picture Umino showed the guys was the title page of Act 4. She looks so pretty in that! Well, at least to me :P

I've forgotten what I wanted to say again ^^; But I do remember this. I've gotten so many ideas for new stories, and I really want to write them, but I've decided to hold it off, because I would never find time to update more than one story with school [Ag, I go back to school Monday] But I've started working on them, and so I plan on publishing it when either I finish this story, or I finish writing the new one.

Oh yesh, I've finally caught up on Maid Sama [I like reading with the actual volume in my hands, and I've had a hold on the ninth volume for so long that I decided to just read it online] and wow! I don't plan on making my story like that, with the whole rich family thing, I have a different plan with other SM characters. ;] I'll give you a hint, both Elsa Grey and Seiya will make appearances though when they will is pretty far off.

AzNeRd: I've checked out your story and left out a review! And thank you, I just barely made it before New Years xD

FaintFiction: It's just a simple painkiller for her headache. And the pain has gone away, thank you ^^

petiyaka: As have you for leaving a review! ;]

James Birdsong: ;D I'm glad!

Newt Salamander: Heh, this chapter is less than long, but I'll make sure the next chapter is extra-long! It looks like it will be, fortunately :P

Kyzano: Ah yes, but don't forget that she still has the afternoon game. xD I worried that I had made them kiss to early, but I have been appeased with your review ^^

StormBrisingr: Hee, I'm happy you liked the other SM characters. It was a first for me writing about them so I wasn't sure if I exactly captured their personalities. And, let's see if Haruka will be able to sneak in more kisses ;D


	16. Chapter 13: Sports Festival Part III

It's been so long. Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon or Maid Sama!

* * *

><p><em>Shuffle, shuffle. Bang! "OW!"<em>

"_Shut up, idiot!" "You shut up!" "I'm gonna make both of you shut up if you don't shut up!"_

"…_.." "Taiki's scaring me, Yaten." "Shh! We're almost there!"_

_*door clicks open*_

"_Ah! Who turned the lights on!" "That was me, idiot." "Oh yeah, sorry"_

"_Aha! I found the closet!" "…." "We're already there, Toki. We just need to open it"_

"_Oh." "Got it!"_

"_Oh. My. God."_

"_It's so beautiful." "There's so many." "But which one is Kaichou's?!"_

"_Take any! Hopefully, we'll take the right one!" "Wait. Based on her body, I'm pretty sure, this one is hers"_

"…" "_Wow." "Whatever, come on, we gotta take it and leave!" "And all we have to do now is sneak it into a bag!"_

_Giggle, giggle._

**Soon, the afternoon sessions will begin! The costume race is currently open for any new entrants…..**

The loudspeaker's voice, although loud was not able to penetrate the school's walls, leaving the inside beyond quiet and for the most part dark –the school did all they could to save money. They weren't poor, but they weren't exactly Mugen Gakuen. No one was in the halls, including teachers who had gone to oversee or watch the festival, yet there was a sound of a locker opening, creaking, begging for oil. There was a sharp slam, as it was closed, though if it was done with harshness or mere excitement was unknown. In the night of the hallway, a gleam could be seen, the sun's meager rays being reflected by two circles and a crescent shaped mouth, along with a chilling laugh that seemed to echo in the hall.

-0-0-0-0-

'Yes!' Umino's heart raced along with his legs, as he sped up towards the tent in which the last game of the festival was being prepared, clutching a neatly folded square against his chest. When at last the stokes of the tent were visible to his downcast eyes, he was panting heavily, sweat beading out on his forehead, due to his inactiveness. Although he wasn't fat, one could consider him stocky, a strange way to call him, since he rarely worked out or even, moved. Well, then again, he had had many experiences pushing his way through other otakus in conventions and the like.

Being careful to hold only the edges of the package, as he mopped up his forehead with a handkerchief he had pulled out from the back pocket of his uniform shorts, he slowly sneaked into the tent, ducking underneath a table that was next to a cart that had a sign draped along the side of it: Costume Race. Trembling with barely suppressed joy and anxiety, he fished out yet another handkerchief, this time, laying it neatly on the grass. Slowly he held the square package out in front of him, snapping his wrist a few times to free it from its bind, and laid it ever so carefully on top of the kerchief. Umino allowed himself to stare in wonder at his Super Sailor Moon cosplay outfit. It showed absolutely no signs of wear; the skirt was perfectly pleated, the little shoulder petals were sparkling and still folded down from its tight packaging, and the little heart broaches on the stiff red ribbon and lining glittered. How long had he waited for a chance like this?

Since the beginning of his infatuation with Sailor Moon, around the age of five, he had gotten every piece of merchandise with the little moon symbol on it. Around the age of eleven, he had gotten introduced to the world of cosplay and had gone to a few conventions himself dressed as Tuxedo Kamen each time. At age twelve, he had met the reincarnation of Sailor Moon, Tsukino Usagi, as well as her lovely friend, Osaka Naru, At age twelve, he had been mesmerized by everything about Tsukino Usagi. At age thirteen, he had finally garnered enough courage to ask out the beautiful sailor-suited senshi of love in her civilian form. And gotten rejected. Well, he had become friends with her in the long run, as well as developed a passion for her friend which he had overlooked so many times before. Yes, he did love Naru-chan, she was like his sun in the darkest of days; around her, all he wanted to do was to make her smile that beautiful smile of her.

But, Usagi, or rather Sailor Moon, was still on a completely different level, a level so high that it was impossible for anyone else to even see it. No matter how much he adored his girlfriend, Usagi would always be in his heart, the relationship being like that of an idol and her fan, though in this case, the two were friends. And how he would kill to see her, the embodiment of the 2D magical girl, actually wearing her uniform! He was sure, that if she ever were to do it, and it were to be captured on camera and put online, there would suddenly be a lot of love for Tsukino Usagi. Finally, that chance was here –He knew that Usagi wouldn't miss the chance to be in this contest, since it was a contest that she would actually be able to do. She had such a sweet heart, like Sailor Moon!, to be friends with the cool Prez-, and the cosplay uniform he had bought, the second after he had met the blonde ditz, would, for the first time be allowed to breathe and shine on a body truly worthy of it!

Risking a glance outside the table, he saw that all the teachers and coordinators had left, probably to check everything was as it was supposed to be on the playing ground before actually putting in the costumes. Letting out a sigh of relief, he quickly grabbed one of the garbage bags that contained a costume for the race, and unceremoniously dumped it onto the ground. A black and white clump fell out, but he paid no heed to it, so focused on gently putting in the 35k yen uniform without wrinkling it. Hearing mutters that became louder and louder, he quickly processed that the teachers were coming back, and he hurriedly folded the treasured costume and placed it into the bag, not bothering to tie it, surmising the teachers would without looking inside. With each mutter that turned louder and louder, his actions became more and more rushed. Fervently, he looked for a place to hide the costume he had just thrown out. Spotting a chair, he abruptly shoved the bunched up cloth underneath it, kicking some dirt onto the top of it. As the tent flap rustled and the teacher(s?) stepped in, all signs of the glasses wearing boy were gone. Humming happily, Sakurada Haruna, who had eagerly signed up to be one of the festival coordinators, walked to the cart with a bounce in her step. Noticing the untied bag, she quickly tied it back up, unfazed. She walked back out, pushing the cart ahead of her, going to set the contest up. If anyone was watching, they would have noticed that the second she emerged from the tent, a second shadow appeared, running in the opposite direction. But no one was, and therefore Umino was uncaught.

-0-0-0-0-

Michiru looked at the hated sign, sighing heavily with irritation. She had almost forgotten about the costume race, the morning sessions had excited her way too much, not to mention that one kiss. Just the mere thought of it made her blood boil. No matter how cliché it was, she had made a vow to give the gift of her first kiss to_the one._Of course, she had been seven when she had made it, and filled with childish notions, but she had kept to it, as she did to everything. Now that she thought about it though, it made her scoff. A first kiss was merely a kiss that happened to be your first, nothing special, because what more was a kiss other than the touching of two lips? Books and movies over exaggerated it. But it still gave her a reason to avoid and dislike the blonde, which her mind accepted gratefully. Feeling her energy rise again, she turned around to go to her team, where the girls waited for her, only to be blocked by a tall body.

"Ah, Prez. Are you going to enter too?" Haruka said, her trademark smirk on her face, making it tempting for Michiru to punch her. Rolling her eyes, she pushed against the blonde using her shoulder; she really was not in the mood to deal with this alien after the previous incident.

"Eh? You're not going to talk to me? Well, I guess I better enter you in the race for you, then." Haruka shrugged, feigning apathy, and walked up to the sign up list. She reached out her hand to grab the pen only to be grabbed herself by the arm with slender fingers toned by hours of playing the violin.

"What do you think you're doing?" Haruka grinned and looked at the pretty face of the Prez, which currently looked quite scary with her eyes raging like the sea. The success of making the Prez talk to her had made the small amount of fear she would have felt otherwise disappear.

"Entering us; Let's cosplay!" beamed Haruka, and she quickly signed their names in a hasty scrawl, before the smaller girl could bite her hand off. A miniscule vein popped in Michiru's forehead before she left the blonde behind again, thanking Kami-sama that she had swallowed some painkillers during the lunch break.

-0-0-0-0-

"Usagi-chan, you should sign up for the costume race now," Ami said, warily keeping a distance between her and the couple in front of her. She didn't want to get caught up in another one of her friend's long winded explanations to her boyfriend.

"What? It's already that time now?" Usagi quickly looked up to her friend, getting up as she did, still clutching Mamoru's arm. Ami opened her mouth to respond, when suddenly a familiar voice cut her off.

"Usagi-san, are you planning on entering the race?" Already knowing who she was going to see, Ami turned her head around with a smile to see Michiru who looked more than a bit irritated, though anyone who didn't know her wouldn't have noticed...and a grinning blonde.

"H-Haruka-san! Why are you here?" Usagi asked, happily surprised, while Ami struggled to figure out what was going on between her friend and the number one guy in the school. Haruka merely shook her head in response, silently smirking, and gestured with a slight bow of her head to Michiru.

"Are you planning on entering?"

"Y-yeah…." Usagi trailed off, her eyes questioning. Mamoru also looked at the strange woman he had met before expectantly, letting his eyes wander to the good looking boy next to her. Like Michiru-san beside him, he could not read the blond boy's expression past the huge grin on his face. Yet again, he felt the same familiarity that the aqua haired girl had emitted, and the same alluringness, which quite frankly scared him.

"I mean, we have to have somebody from our team play, right? I can't just stand by and watch as you exhaust yourself, which is why I'm gonna play for us!" Usagi's words sounded strangely similar to another blonde's words to Michiru but yet it was completely different. Hearing the innocence in her friend's voice, she wanted to protect the warm light of the girl even more. So she had to break it to her gently.

"Usagi-san," her voice was soft to cushion her abrupt words, "You have to change in front of everybody."

"What?!" Simultaneously, Usagi and Mamoru stood up, their eyes wide, Mamoru more so. Ami hid a giggle, they really did match.

Her voice now back to normal, Michiru spoke, interrupting the start of Usagi's obvious objection, "I hope you understand, I will not allow you to take part in it…Let me do it."

-0-0-0-0-

As they walked to the starting point, Haruka asked with an unreadable expression, "Why do you think that the rest of the girls can't make it….but you can?"

"Because I can, "Michiru responded, not in an arrogant manner, but rather as if she was stating a simple fact of life, which in a sense to her, was, since she had learned from that moment when she realized that her dad had left their family, that she really could trust no one but herself. In fact, she placed very little trust in her mother and sister, though she had the utmost respect and adoration for them. Haruka didn't respond, instead placing her hands into the pockets of the uniform male sweats, because how could she reply to that which she knew was the truth?

All the entrants lined up at the starting line warily, as the majority of the male spectators whistled and hooted. It was no secret that although there being restrictions regarding the costumes, most of the teachers simply overlooked it, resulting in sometimes catastrophic but hilarious moments. They could care less really about a costume contest, though if things started to get inappropriate, they were obligated to kill it. The girls were also pumped up, cheering on their president with homemade pompoms. In the front of them though, Usagi watched the line up with almost comical worry, clutching onto Mamoru's arm tightly and biting her lip. Ami turned her head with an amused roll of her eyes; although she too had been worried, it had been mollified with some easy calculations about the probability of Michiru being embarrassed or worse violated. Usagi suddenly cupped her hands around her mouth, one of her arms still linked possessively in her boyfriend's and yelled impulsively, "Michiru-chan! You better win, since you're not letting me run!"

Michiru, from the line, looked up and immediately found her blonde and blue-haired friends. Smiling back slightly, she then turned back to the depressing view in front of her. A good fifty meters ahead of the reluctant entrants, lay four clothing racks that held numerous garbage bags on them, filled with costumes that were sure to be horrendous. Grimacing for just a moment, she discreetly turned her head to see if Haruka was also feeling the same dreadful anticipation that held Michiru. Haruka, who was right next to her, of course, caught the aqua haired girl's eyes, grinning back. The blonde wiggled her eyebrows in a playfully seductive manner, causing Michiru to snap her head back to the front, a mask put once again onto her face to avoid giving the blonde the satisfaction of knowing the obviously miniscule effect she had on her.

The other students in the race also shared the sentiments of Michiru, though it was to a more intense extent.

_Why is it Haruka?...When we wanted him to enter the other races…..T^T_

**Now, I'll explain this race. Each contestant will run and grab a random garbage bag, which will hold the costume that they will have to dress in, in the changing room another 50 meters ahead.**

The changing room was merely a large tent boarded with black fabric and blocks of wood to block out all sunlight so as to ensure privacy to the runners.

**You cannot change your costume once you grab it, so please be wise in your decision. You will only be able to see it once you are in the changing room, and after dressing in the costume, you must run a lap back to the starting line. The prize once again is the chance to be President for one day.**

All the entrants got ready to run, their reluctance for the most part replaced with nervous excitement and adrenaline, after being reminded of the huge prize at stake. Michiru, though, remained in place, her mask having fallen off to reveal a shocked expression, though she quickly composed her face once again. She had never heard of this prize. How could they have decided the prize without consulting her? Especially since it was about her position! Ugh, well no matter. She would win, preventing the disasters that were sure to come if the prize were to fall into other hands. And she would once again have a nice talk with the council members that were in charge of the sports festival. She also readied herself, clearing her mind of all thought but running fast enough so she could choose a costume that would be put on in a small amount of time, and the race started with a sharp whistle.

Michiru, without any surprise, was at the head of the runners, although they were giving it their all. Reaching the area with the bags, she felt her nose twitch slightly with irritation when she saw the blonde already there, unmistakably waiting for her.

"Pass." Michiru spoke the word in English, so as to get her point across more clearly. After all, what with Haruka's uncommonly light hair, she must not have been purely Japanese. Walking calmly past Haruka, who had been interrupted before she could open her mouth to speak most likely a sexual innuendo, Michiru felt some bags, calmly ignoring the blonde, deciding on one that happened to be right behind Haruka. It felt light, which meant less clothing, which equaled less time spent putting it on. She quickly grabbed it and ran to the tent, so she wouldn't have to deal with guys while she was changing, even if there was no light to make anything visible.

Haruka ran her hand through her tousled locks, a grin apparent on her face. Michiru knew her so well, yet Haruka had been able to get the aqua haired girl to do exactly what she wanted. Noticing the other male students catching up to the racks, the blonde also grabbed a bag, following Michiru's footsteps.

Inside the tent, Michiru cursed silently in her mind. It actually was dark, to the point where she couldn't even see her costume. Relying on her instinct alone, she put on her costume moderately fast, but slower than usual due to her blindness. It felt suspiciously short, her legs feeling bare, however, and Michiru couldn't help but have a bad feeling about it.

"So, Prez. What's your cost-?"

One of the flaps opened, revealing a grinning and obviously anticipating blonde, and also allowing several rays of sunlight to hit Michiru. Haruka's voice abruptly stopped, and Michiru looked at her costume for a split second before Haruka dropped the flap, turning the tent black again.  
>Haruka remained speechless, and though it was dark, Michiru could feel the hungry teal eyes of the blonde on her, making her feel flustered.<p>

"What. Is. This?" Michiru's voice was quiet, though it conveyed all of her rage and disbelief perfectly to Haruka, who had gotten over the shock and had started laughing.

"Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon," suddenly, a warm breath tickled the nape of her neck which was currently sporting a choker, and Michiru fought the urge to jump at the sudden proximity of the blonde, "Are you going to punish me in the name of the moon?"

Michiru was suddenly twirled around with two warm hands gently but firmly placing themselves on her shoulder, and despite the total darkness, Michiru knew that Haruka's face was right in front of hers, her eyes looking at her with lust. Getting over her initial immobility, Michiru with a roll of her eyes and a shake of her head pushed the blonde away with two fingers. After a moment of pondering right at the flap of the tent, Michiru decided to look at other costumes –she had noticed other boys coming in and changing without noticing Haruka and Michiru-, since she could easily make up the time later. Slyly looking out, she drew her head back in, holding the edge of her forehead with two fingers, and shaking her head in amusement.

There was one boy, dressed in a huge suit of armor with a single long piece of hair attached to the helmet. He was lagging behind and rightly so. Then there was another one, with skintight red spandex covering his body along with a matching helmet. Of course, he was one of the more chubby ones. And yet another had been dressed in what seemed like…a leatherman costume. Oh the horrors. The roaring laughter of the crowd didn't go unnoticed by Michiru, and though she wondered just how much money all the costumes had cost, she decided to forego her pride. After all, her position was at stake here.

Stepping out, with her face set firmly, she began to run as fast as she could, trying to be so fast that she could not be seen. Obviously, this didn't work, as suddenly the schoolyard turned silent before going into an uproar, hearts popping into every pair of eyes, especially a trio of boys. Even the entrants paused to look behind them to see what had stirred the other students so much, only to stop in place, gaping. The testosterone levels in the yard were stoked so high that it seemed that all the males in the courtyard had foregone their common sense to cheer bravely, an action that would only incense their president who would no doubt pay them back tenfold for their brazenness. The fact that there was a big distance between them was also a big factor, since they could cheer to their heart's content without being in danger.

Michiru felt suffocated, shame consuming all other emotions, and she couldn't wait until she would be able to take the unbearably scanty outfit off. Well, it wasn't technically scanty, excluding the shortness of the skirt –Even her maid costume was longer!-, but it was tight enough that it didn't matter. The fabric clung to every curve on her body. It didn't help that the costume seemed to be for someone smaller than her; her bust was straining against the fabric, unwelcome to being trapped so tightly, and as a result hurt a great deal with each step. Her chest wasn't exactly big and she had always felt it was a bit on the smaller side, but apparently not. She knew that her chest was undoubtedly bouncing in a most unladylike and frankly whorish way. Though she would have been happier with another costume that didn't have her almost nude, she found herself thankful for the ribbon, it covered her chest area somewhat.

She was used to wearing dresses, of course, but none of this caliber! Each step she took revealed generous portions of her upper thighs, and started ferocious nose bleeds throughout the audience. Desperate and enraged, she tried glaring at the students, but it fell short of her usual coldness, due to her shame and frustration. It didn't help that there were lots of flashes from guys taking pictures with their phones. She'd have to do something about those later.

She had, when she was younger, watched Sailor Moon –Okay, like two episodes, but that counted. She hadn't and still didn't like watching TV-, like all other girls, but rather than being fascinated and entertained by the heroine, she had felt annoyed with the girl's childish ideals even at the age of six. Michiru felt that irritation come back to her now, but she suddenly felt a breeze of wind. Turning around, because of her curiosity, along with the rest of the crowd, they saw, emerging from the tent flaps, the final contestant.

Realizing that the slight wind she had felt had lifted her skirt a little, revealing her underwear, she quickly clamped the skirt down with a scowl towards the cause of the wind. The boys in the audience who had finally managed to control their nose bleeds suddenly felt another of gush of blood pour out between their fingers. A rose suddenly landed in the middle of bleachers, narrowly missing several students, and directing all attention back towards the caped figure which had been the source. The cape opened with a flourish, revealing a tall and lean frame in a black formal tuxedo whose face was hidden and yet enhanced with the addition of a white mask framing their eyes. A little blonde hair was visible under the top hat, and that was the final indicator of the blonde, though in everyone's mind, there had been no doubt as to who it was. Rose petals seemed to dance past, and Michiru could have sworn that she heard a jaunty little melody at the grand entrance of none other than Haruka. She looked quite regal and powerful, and with a wink towards the audience, Haruka leapt into a sprint, quickly passing the other entrants who had been stuck after seeing their President in a short skirt and tight costume that showcased her perfect figure.

She passed Michiru but slowed down, so the girl could catch up to her, which she did after a moment of shocked silence.

"Seems we were meant to be." Michiru looked at the blonde running next to her with an arched eyebrow, ready to refute that claim, when it hit her. Oh, she was Tuxedo Kamen. A character that she had never liked in the anime, though Haruka cut quite a noble figure in it.

"It seems we are," she replied offhandedly, deciding to go along with the blonde.

-0-0-0-0-

"Uwah!" Usagi let out a squeal, bouncing up and down in pure excitement, and by extension, her boyfriend's arm, "It's Sailor Moon!"

She leaned beyond the railing, as if she wanted to go down there herself and throw herself at her best friend who had dressed as her childhood and even current idol. "Michiru-chan looks so pretty!"

Mamoru sighed well-naturedly as his arm was dragged here and there. Knowing from experience that it was better to stand somewhat firmly with his feet in place rather than try to detangle his arm, he did just that, getting a glimpse of the enigmatical girl he had met earlier. A blush came onto his face immediately, and his eyes couldn't help but get glued to her, devouring the sight. Somewhere in his reverie, he heard a cough, and he quickly snapped his face away from the dangerous sight to another dangerous if not more, glare of the blue haired genius who was his girlfriend's friend. Clearing his throat, feeling somewhat embarrassed, he gave a stiff nod to her, before turning his face back and staring straight ahead this time.

Usagi, who had been ignorant of what had been going on, suddenly let out a body-wracking gasp and turned silent and still afterwards. Mamoru snapped his attention towards her, worrying that in the excitement, his Usako had gotten a conniption and had all her body functions shut down. Well, that was unlikely, but who could tell with her? –And in that case, he would be prepared. After all he was a medical doctor in trai-

"TUXEDO KAMEN-SAMA!" Usagi's loud exclamation quickly broke his rambling, and turning his head to the events below him, saw the male icon, just to have a rose thrown right above his head. Thanking Kami-sama it hadn't been meant for him –Wait! How the hell did that guy have a rose? There were definitely no rose bushes anywhere in the courtyard, and the costume in the garbage bag wouldn't have been so detailed, right?-, he let out a breath, and saw the blue haired girl's silent stare at him. Feeling awkward, he shrugged his shoulders with a sheepish smile, and turned back to the front in hopes she would follow suit. She did so, and the only things heard between them were the boisterous squeals coming from Usagi.

-0-0-0-0-

At last, the entrants who had been struck dumb and immobile began to run again, blood still streaming freely from their noses. Without any surprise, the matching couple were the first to reach the finish line, however as they both stopped, not breathing heavily mind you, they saw one of the student judges quickly scrawl something down. Arching her eyebrow, and fidgeting sneakily with the skirt of her costume –She couldn't wait to take it off- , Michiru saw the same boy hold up a piece of paper that read "SCAVENGER HUNT" in bold Kanji. Swearing emphatically under her breath, she spared a furious glance at Haruka, as if blaming her for this additional contest. After all, the longer the race, the longer she'd have to bear being half NUDE in front of her schoolmates. But Shingo, the announcer, apparently had more to say.

Haruka, seeing her obvious discomfort and ire, smirked in response and offered the girl her arm in a gesture that looked chivalric, but only increased Michiru's irritation. Unable to keep her emotions off her face, she pushed past the propped arm and ran to the judges' table where she greeted them with the iciest glare she could muster at the moment. They all shivered involuntarily when she came and literally froze with open mouths at her sheer coldness and at the same time burning fury. Unable and unwilling to meet her eyes, one of the judges bravely offered the box of missions, one of his arms supporting the other trembling one, his head looking straight down at the table. Michiru abruptly pulled out a torn piece of paper – The judges had just come up with the idea of dong a hunt, and so had hastily ripped up paper into uneven pieces and scribbled down the missions- Turning her back to the judges she was feeling less than cordial to, she unfolded the piece of paper to read the messily scribed words of the item or person she was supposed to bring. Honestly, if she was going to get a classic "Person you like" mission, she was going to quit, no matter having to give up her position for a day. After all, the position really did have little power for just one day, and the winner could deal with everything she had to.

_Person you've tried new positions with_it read. She paused for a moment, and scoffed the next. Oh Kami-sama, this was hilarious.

Well.

She honestly had no idea how to continue. Suddenly feeling the sensation of a warm hand slipping into the small of her back, Michiru welcomed the distraction of Haruka for once. Easily slipping out of the blonde's grip, she walked ahead a few steps, silently encouraging the other to catch up with her. Without disappointment, Haruka walked up to her, unconsciously hanging her arm around Michiru's shoulders.

"You know who you're bringing?" Michiru felt an irritating twinge in her mind; Haruka sounded so confident.  
>She must have already known who she was going to bring if she was approaching Michiru. Correctly taking Michiru's silence as a no, the blonde thought out loud, with a feigned sigh, "Well then, I guess there's no choice."<p>

Michiru looked up into Haruka's face at the confusing words, clearly annoyed. But then all of a sudden, she found her hand being grabbed and pulled to the direction of the judge's table. Her legs instinctively moved forward to match the taller girl's pace, her mind quickly processing what was going on._No!_She couldn't enter with Haruka, the judges would misunderstand. Well, her mind reasoned, the judges could be taken care of, and since they wouldn't dare announce who had which assignment, this was a solution to her dilemma. Not an outstanding solution, but a solution nevertheless.

The couple arrived at the table; Michiru grimly handing her paper that had somehow become crinkled in her fist, Haruka simply dropping it. Michiru suddenly became aware of the irony of her situation. Of course, Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen_would_end up as each other's partners.

They were guided to stand in front of the wooting and whistling students in the stands. They would have to stay there until the rest of the contestants arrived with their assignments.

Michiru felt uncomfortable in this state. Who knew how long she'd have to bear the eyes of all the male students on her? Ignoring the heat of the glaze of the blonde next to her, she tried to locate the other contestants' locations with her eyes. Maybe she'd be able to glare them into going faster. Her arms crossed, one boy in costume suddenly caught her eye. He was unfolding his assignment when he yelled out in frustration and furiously threw the paper onto the ground. Stomping on it, he whipped away while declaring that he was done with "this stupid game."

He was lucky. That was exactly what she wanted to do, but she wasn't in this alone. She had to do this for the girls, no matter her personal oppositions.

"Eh? Are you looking at that guy over there?" Haruka whispered placing her head next to Michiru's, standing behind her.

_Hmph, she might as well have some fun_, "I didn't know_the _Tenoh Haruka could get jealous."

"I'm not jealous. I just can't let you look at anyone else."

Okay, now this was getting too personal. Almost shivering, the aqua haired girl gently raised her gloved hand to where Haruka's face was, just above her shoulder, and softly laid it upon the smooth cheek of the blonde. Feeling rather than hearing the other girl take in a breath, with a smirk, Michiru pushed her away into the direction of where the other entrants stood –They had lined up with a partner next to the first two sometime-.

"Ow! Prez!-" the rest of the pouting blonde's words was interrupted as the loud voice of the main judge suddenly broke the air.

"**Now, the time to result the assignments and the winner has come!"**

The main student judge stood up, a microphone in one hand, the assignments in the other. Completely conspicuously, he kicked the leg of the boy sitting next to him who let out a yelp. The glare of all the judges upon the sole boy, he docilely trotted to where the teachers were. Though none of the spectating students or the entrants could hear what he was saying, it could be clearly seen that in the middle of talking, he had fainted. With a clamor, all the supervising teachers rushed to him, picking him up to carry him to the nurse's office.

"**Okay, now the assignments will be read out!"**

Michiru let out a soft ah in understanding. No doubt the other assignments had been just as perverted as hers, and with the teachers around, they wouldn't have been able to be read aloud. Well, at least the teachers wouldn't be here to see her humiliation. Closing her eyes in dreading anticipation, her hand instinctively went to hold Haruka's, barely brushing against the other's fingertips before she pulled her hand back to her side. Whether Haruka felt the uncertain touch or no, Michiru couldn't tell, because there of the lack of a reaction to the disappointment, no relief of Michiru.

"**A person you've tried new positions with"**

The student judge paused, so the watching students could absorb this new information. Yes, it was that kind of a scavenger hunt.

Michiru tuned out the rest; she would really rather not hear the other suggestive assignments. Yet curiousity consumed her mind, what was Haruka's? And then she heard the last one.

"**A person that you want to serve you."**

A twitch went almost unnoticed in Michiru's face. Oh.

Hearing a sudden snort of laughter, she turned to the obvious source, Haruka. With only a raised eyebrow to mask her recent letdown, her fake confusion turned real. Haruka showed no sign of amusement, standing straight, eyes facing forward.

Letting herself indulge for the moment, and not wanting Haruka to get away with laughing, Michiru poked Haruka's cheek, resulting in another snort from the blonde. Rolling her eyes, Michiru turned away, only to realize that the winner had already been announced while she had been poking. Well, she didn't have to worry about anyone jeopardizing the girls.

She practically flew to the inside of the school, ecstatic that this was the end of the sports festival and that she could finally take her ridiculous costume off to the disappointment of the students. To the disappointment of mainly the girls, Haruka had also disappeared to somewhere

-0-0-0-0-

'_Eyargh!'_If anybody hadn't had their eyes fixated on the beautiful sight of Kaioh Michiru in cosplay, they would have noticed one of their classmates fall to his knees, tears flowing uncontrollably under his thick glasses. Umino clutched his hair in angst; Why? Why?! WHY was the Kaichou wearing Usagi's costume? How could she think she was worthy of wearing it? He had a separate, to be honest less beautiful costume for**her**!

In the midst of his soul screaming in torment, he found himself standing with a blurry vision, taking numerous pictures of the aqua haired girl with a camera that was never far from him. He could tell this story to future generations of Sailor Moon lovers, how close he had become to making a legend appear.

-0-0-0-0-

"Eh?"

Coming to Maid Latte right after school, Michiru was greeted with an unwelcome surprise in her locker. Her pristine maid uniform was soiled, nasty and noticeable grass stains mixing with the color of dirt everywhere.

Kami-sama, what she had done to deserve this horrible day?

Huffing in extreme annoyance, she grabbed the hanger, careful to not let the adulterated dress touch her and walked to her manager carefully.

"Makoto-san."

Her manager turned towards her with sparkling eyes to greet one of her favorite employees –Well, she liked all of her fellow maids, which was why they had gotten the job. But Michiru was extra special-

"Oh." Makoto's face frowned as she saw the sight of the ruined uniform, but quickly her expression turned determined. "It's okay Michiru-chan!" she raised her fist now, "Yoshu! I'll get this clean super fast!"

-0-0-0-

As she stepped out of the employees' room wearing the newly immaculate uniform –Makoto had kept true to her word and cleaned it in less than five minutes. How she did it, Michiru didn't know- Michiru was thankful that her vivacious manager hadn't asked for an explanation because she wouldn't have been able to give her one. It would remain a mystery.

Or not.

In front of her, on his knees groveling, was Motoki. Behind him stood the apologetic and equally guilty looking brothers that completed their idiot trio.

"Yare yare."

* * *

><p>AN: Yes, I know I deserve to be screamed at. I have lots of excuses but I'll spare you from them

I'm really sorry it took me this long. I've actually had the first 5000 words done for the whole summer. I just couldn't figure out how to end it, which you can tell by how it gets crappier in the end. But this is the end of the sports festival! I'll be honest with you guys. I have no idea when I'll update next. I have another violin competition coming up.

Anyway, I love reviews (hint, hint)! (One last thing: I've also started on an OMAKE for this story, as well as think up more new ideas and review old ideas. I used to be a genius, seriously, some of my old ideas are amazing, if I do say so myself. But, I don't think I have the ability to pull them off quite yet, so please wait!)


	17. Chapter 14: Maid Latte Part I

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Are you guys psyched for the reboot?!

* * *

><p>"Okaeri goshujinsama."<p>

Michiru, in an elegant shrine maiden's uniform with her hair tied in a loose side braid, greeted the customers at the door. Smiling, she guided them to a side table and took their order. When she turned from their table, her smile dropped from her face as she glared at the four people who were a constant pain in her life. Motoki, Taiki, and Yaten, or the "Idiot Trio" as she liked to call them, were at one table, thoroughly entertained just by watching her, while Haruka was alone at her table, observing Michiru with dark eyes that followed her every move. Haruka, having noticed that Michiru was now staring at her, gave a womanizing wink, and chuckled when Michiru crinkled her nose and gracefully stalked to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Michiru looked at the clock and realized that her break had officially started five minutes ago. Wanting to finish her previous order before going on break, she handed the order to one of the chefs, and waited for the dish to be finished since there weren't a lot of customers that day. Otherwise, she would have gone right back out to the café to serve more people. Patiently waiting, Michiru started when someone called her name.

"Michiru-san, I can handle this order. Please, go on your break," Kakyuu called to Michiru as she appeared from the locker room, fully dressed in her uniform. Michiru let a grateful smile show, and thanked her as she went into the break room. Kakyuu was a part time employee who worked only when her busy schedule as a college student let her, so Michiru wasn't as close to her as she was with the others. Although, Kakyuu seemed to be a lovely and friendly woman who always tried to help everyone, as if to make up for her inconsistent working hours, there was still a polite distance between Michiru and Kakyuu.

Michiru was interrupted from her inner thoughts when an arm was suddenly draped across her neck.

"Michiru-chan! Did you and that hot blond customer have hot steamy eye sex today too?" Minako asked with spirit, as she wiggled her eyebrows in a playingly seductive manner. Michiru rolled her eyes, an action that was contradicted by the slight blush that had settled on her cheeks.

Minako was a fellow maid that Michiru had grown close to. Although she was younger than Michiru by a year, Minako was a very bubbly girl unafraid to speak her mind, especially when it came to things like love. She liked to call herself the goddess of love, though Michiru and the rest of her friends always asked how Minako could be the goddess of love if she hadn't experienced it herself. Minako constantly denied their assumptions, with a sly smile and a wag of her finger though it fooled no one. To Michiru, Minako seemed to be the epitome of a maid with her outgoing and vivacious personality. She was one of, if not the most popular maids in their café. She also was always on board with their boss's ideas for cosplay themes, and even helped think of them.

In spite of how they went to the same high school, they never hung out outside of Maid Latte. Michiru supposed it was due to how they each had their own personal circle of friends, Minako, with her volleyball team friends, and Michiru with Usagi and Ami. They still said hi to each other in the halls and in the sports festival, when the volleyball team was responsible for spiking balls at contestants of the obstacle race, Minako, as captain, had ordered a less ferocious barrage for her fellow maid. Minako actually reminded her of Usagi, and she had a feeling they would be fast friends if they ever met.

"No, Minako-san. I didn't have "eyesex" with Haruka. I told you, there's nothing going on between us," Michiru replied. Minako held the conviction that Michiru and Haruka harbored a passionate love for each other, and would eventually become a couple.

"Really, Michiru-chan? He is always there watching you," Rei sighed from her position on the couch, "I'm jealous. You're the only one out of all of us who has an actual love life."

Rei was also a maid that Michiru was close with, but she went to a different private high school. Like Minako, she had a very fiery personality, though she tried to put on a aloof façade. Rei's enthusiasm usually broke through her façade around her friends, because she was extremely close with the few friends she had. Lots of girls at her school admired her, but she tended to be very distant from them. In this way, Rei and Michiru were very similar. Rei also kept her job as a maid a secret, because her grandpa wouldn't approve seeing as how he was the owner of a shrine.

However, looking at the three of them together, Michiru couldn't help but muse how different they all were. One was a shrine maiden who was a maid to earn pocket money, another was a bubbly girl who was a maid for fun, and then there was her, working for money that her family needed. Despite the fact that Rei and Minako had shared pretty much everything -Michiru was sure they still kept some things secret- amongst them, Michiru still maintained her distance on her personal history like she did with everyone.

Minako quickly tackled Rei too with a pout on her face.

"But you have Yuuichirou. I have no one!" Minako sighed dramatically, "Why don't guys notice a girl as beautiful as me? Maybe they're intimidated by my beauty!"

Rei scoffed, "Yeah right. They're probably scared by your personality."

This started a round of loud bickering between them, and Michiru let out a soft giggle, highly amused. Michiru looked up as Makoto, their boss, excitedly skipped over and plopped next to her, ignoring the fighting two.

"Did I hear correctly? Is that hot blond's name really Haruka?" Makoto asked, her eyes shining with unbridled hope.

Michiru was momentarily caught off guard before she realized why Makoto was asking.

Makoto had started Maid Latte, because she absolutely adored cute things, and what better way was there for her to enjoy cooking and girly things then to open a maid café? When Michiru had sat down to be interviewed for the job, she had been hired as soon as Makoto heard her name.

Makoto was an avid drama watcher, since she was a sucker for sappy romances, and her favorite drama was by far _Last Friends_, where the lead characters just so happened to be Michiru and Ruka. Although Michiru had never watched it herself, she knew the basic gist of it from Makoto's ramblings about it.

Michiru was only thankful that Haruka wasn't a motocross racer, or at least to the best of her knowledge she wasn't. But she doubted it was hardly legal for a highschooler to be a racer.

As Michiru reluctantly opened her mouth to affirm Makoto's question, Rei and Minako answered for her.

"His name's Haruka! It's perfect!"

"They should totally go out!" All three of them finished animatedly and laughed.

Sensing that this would develop into a Haruka session, Michiru silently extrapolated herself from the group of fangirls, and hurried to the kitchen. She joined Kakyuu, Vesta, and Ceres, other workers, and shared a knowing glance with them.

Michiru would always try to keep her job as a maid as a secret, but she had to admit, she loved her job.

* * *

><p>AN: In my defense, I said I didn't know when I would update. For anyone who still remembers this, thank you so much!

This is just a short chapter giving background, but today I sat down and I created an outline for the next 4ish chapters! Still, no promises.


	18. Chapter 15: Maid Late Part II

Pretty useless disclaimer: I obviously don't own SM or MS (Though I've only seen 1 ep, I think I like the original SM better than SM Crystal)

* * *

><p>"Makoto-san, are you okay? You're cooking so quickly!" Michiru asked, genuinely surprised. Makoto usually cooked with care in order to ensure that love was always put into the dish –her words, not Michiru's- but right now, she was cooking hurriedly, chopping and frying in a flurry of movements. There were numerous frying pans on the stovetop, open cartons of gradually melting ice cream, and a multitude of bowls that had yet to be filled with delicacies. Makoto quickly told her about the lack of a kitchen helper without ever pausing her actions.<p>

"Ceres had an emergency situation so she couldn't make it today. Shimatta!" She swore as she accidently put syrup on a pan of glistening omurice that needed only the finishing touch of ketchup by a maid. She was looking highly frazzled, and her mistake, that she would never have normally made, being an experienced chef, showed just how overwhelmed Makoto was.

Michiru wanted to help, but one of her weaknesses was cooking. She knew how to make tea, but that was solely due to necessity as she loved tea and drank it with everything. She doubted that was enough skill to make the cute signature dishes of Maid Latte. Knowing that she was only hindering Makoto by distracting her from her work, Michiru went into the café to ease the wait of customers. Almost as soon as she went out of the kitchen, her arm was gently gripped. Ready to rebuke the touchy customer, Michiru turned only to see that the hand gripping her arm was that of Haruka. Before Michiru could snap at Haruka, she quickly spoke.

"Can I help out? I can cook a bit, you know," Haruka's eyes seemed to be filled with an authentic desire to help before they reverted back to gleaming with playful deviousness. Michiru didn't disbelieve Haruka, and reluctantly brought her to the kitchen.

"Makoto-san, I have an…acquaintance that might be able to help you out," Michiru said smoothly, deciding "acquaintance" was the best word to describe her relationship with Haruka, since "friend" was hardly accurate. Letting out an almost unidentifiable sigh at "acquaintance," Haruka stepped forward, her gaze focusing on Makoto.

"I'm always willing to help a pretty girl in need," Haruka said, with what seemed like an extra seductive smirk to Michiru.

Taking no notice of Haruka's appearance in her chaotic frenzy, Makoto replied, "Try making omurice then. The ingredients are over there. You can do whatever you please."

Undisturbed by what had to have been her first time of being ignored, Haruka rolled up the sleeves of her white collared shirt and put on a long waist apron.

"Then, I'll begin now."

Vegetables seemed to remain on the cutting board for less than a second as Haruka brandished a knife and masterfully began to dice them into perfect, small pieces. These were then swept onto a waiting frying pan that eagerly soaked the vegetables in hot cooking oil. Sizzling, the pan was then shaken by Haruka several times and had rice added. The mixture gracefully flew in a beautiful arch, mimicking a dolphin before landing back into the pan, captivating the audience that consisted of Michiru and Makoto, who had stopped cooking in awe of both the culinary prowess and magnificent appearance of Haruka. Deftly pouring the rice onto a plate and easily cracking two eggs at once into the newly bare frying pan, Haruka's hands moved in a rhythm of its own.  
>In no time at all, a picturesque omurice, with the rice seamlessly tucked into an envelope of the omelet, was presented to her audience under a bed of carefully assorted greens. Almost reverently, Makoto approached the omurice, carefully taking a bite though she was loath to mar it. Closing her eyes in bliss, Makoto savoured the fragrantly seasoned bite slowly, resisting the temptation to dig in.<p>

"Pass! You'll be a great help!" Makoto exclaimed and received an unassumingly proud grin from Haruka. They instantly began to work on the countless number of orders, moving in perfect sync with each other despite their unfamiliarness.

Curious, Michiru snuck a small bite of the finished omurice, making sure to show her back to the two busy at work. Inadvertently letting out a small gasp, Michiru felt a smile weave across her face.

'_It really is delicious."_

-0-0-0-

That was how Michiru now found herself in her current predicament. Makoto had been so satisfied with Haruka's cooking, that she had made Haruka a part time employee at Maid Latte. If Michiru had thought that Haruka's constant presence at the café was unbearable, they now had to work together and share the locker room and break lounge, though Michiru admitted Haruka's cooking skills were unfoundedly amazing.

Haruka gave Michiru an easy smile as she received the next order, and Michiru responded with an obviously false smile. The results of the most recent practice test had been released and yet again, Haruka had edged Michiru out by a measly point. Michiru would have thought that with Haruka's new part time position, she would have easily been able to beat her, but apparently there was nothing Haruka couldn't do. She was justifiably annoyed and couldn't completely contain it.

Taking a moment to recompose herself, Michiru put on a pleasant smile and went out into the café. She sharply turned her head to the source of a horrified gasp and a cacophonous showering of glass onto the floor.

-0-0-0-

Rei held a tray of drinks in one hand, making her way to a table, when a vibrating sensation began in her apron. She huffed in annoyance. This was the fifth time in three minutes that someone was calling her. Walking to a corner, she grabbed her phone from the backside of her apron with her free hand. She jabbed her phone with her thumb to accept the call and rested the tray against her hip.

"What?! I'm busy right now," Rei muttered hushedly into her phone.

Seconds later, the tray of drinks plummeted to the ground and the glasses shattered, scattering jagged pieces of glass around her in a puddle of vibrant orange and pink liquid. All chatter stopped as everyone looked over. Oblivious to the stares, Rei's hand covered her mouth in shock as her eyes widened. Without a second thought, she dropped her phone and sprinted out, still fully clad in her maid uniform.

Haruka slipped out of the café quietly, and Michiru followed discreetly. Makoto came out, keeping her cool.

"I'm very sorry for what just happened. One of our maids received urgent news. Please go back to your conversations," She bowed respectfully as Minako went to clean up the mess.

After the ambience in the café went back to normal, the maids all gathered in the lounge, where there was a ominous environment. "What do you think happened to Rei?" Makoto asked out of pure worry, harboring no anger for the broken dishes and how Rei had run out without saying anything.

"Well, she dropped her phone. Do you think we should call the last person?" Minako asked, her bubbliness replaced by grave somberness.

"I think that would be an invasion of her privacy, even though we're friends with her. We should probably let her come and explain it to us when she's ready to," responded Kakyuu rationally.

"Wait a minute, where's Michiru? And for that matter, where's Haruka?" Ceres suddenly exclaimed, looking around the group of employees.

-0-0-0-

Michiru ran around frantically. Rei had just ran in this direction, but she was gone from her view now as well as Haruka. Michiru just couldn't run in her uniform. _Wait a minute. I'm still in my_…

Her train of thought was ruined as a car flew past her and wind ruffled her hair. It stopped in front of her and Michiru strained to see who was in the golden convertible.

"Hurry up, let's find Rei," Haruka said, for once being nothing but utterly serious. Pushing her shock to the back of her mind, Michiru gladly sat in the front seat. Her desire to ask Haruka questions was quickly forgotten as she got to the task of looking for Rei.

"There she is," Michiru pointed as Haruka drove towards a Rei, who was gradually slowing down due to exhaustion. Haruka expertly maneuvered her car right in front of Rei.

"Haruka-san! Michiru-san! Please, give me a ride to Juuban Hospital!" Rei declared desperately, speaking before Haruka could open her mouth. Haruka nodded, and sped up once Rei sat in the back seat.

As they drove, Rei sat on the edge of her seat, anxiously fiddling with the headdress she had taken off her head. Her eyes looked to the ground as she ran through millions of possible outcomes.

Michiru looked behind at Rei, eyes wrought with concern that she didn't voice, knowing that any conversation would be idle chatter to the distraught Rei. Eyebrows furrowing, she snuck a look at Haruka as she turned back to the front. Haruka's eyes were surprisingly dark, graver than Michiru had ever seen her. She couldn't help but wonder if Haruka had also had a person close to her get in an accident and perhaps even die.

The rest of the ride to the hospital remained silent, tension dominating the ambience. As the car pulled up to the hospital, Rei leapt out and dashed into the entrance without so much as a "thank-you." In a fluid motion, Haruka spun her car 180 degrees and parked it in the parking lot, ignoring the social faux pas.

With identical thoughts, Michiru and Haruka simultaneously got out of the car, rapidly darting to the hospital in a manner similar to Rei's.

-0-0-0-

The employee at the general reception desk sighed, drumming her fingers. As typical, today was a slow day without many people coming in to visit. She shouldn't have expected much; after all, she was just the reception clerk. She had been lucky to get this job as soon as she graduated from college. But it wasn't like she was in the emergency room where exciting things probably happened all the time, with doctors and nurses in a flurry of activities as patients continuously came in with various types of injuries. She let out a wistful sigh, harboring a naïve desire to be among the busy nurses in the ER.

Suddenly, hands were slammed down on the desk, startling the employee out of her fantasy. Her chin abruptly fell out of its resting place: her hand, and she looked up, annoyed.

She quickly clamped her hand over her mouth but a small snort couldn't help but escape as she looked upon a girl in an elaborate maid uniform. She immediately sobered upon taking in the frantic look in the purple eyes that locked onto her own hazel ones.

"Where is the Tomoe family right now?"

Falling into her normal routine, she quickly typed in the name, completely focused on her task. Scanning the results, she replied, "They're in the Operating Room right now. Go left, right, and then left to go to the waiting room."

Nodding and trying to convey her gratitude with her eyes, Rei scurried to the waiting room.

Sighing, the clerk slumped back down in her chair. The momentary excitement had gone.

The doors opened once more, and she looked to them only to drop her jaw as two of the most beautiful people she had ever seen gracefully rushed in. The girl was beautiful with aquamarine tresses and an absolutely perfect face with small yet full cupid bow's lips. She quickly turned her eyes to the boy next to the girl and couldn't help but melt in adoration and awe. He had windswept blonde hair over his handsome and sharp face, and his body was clearly fit, judging from the outlines that could be seen through his white collared shirt and pants. Absorbed by the man's looks, she looked back at the girl, noticing for the first time, the maid uniform that was identical to that of the previous girl. Somehow, she had a completely different and more refined aura. Staring blatantly at the uniform, she had no more time to wonder if there was a special event going on, as the two arrived at her desk.

"Could you tell us where you directed the girl who just came in?" the man asked urgently, his voice every bit what she had imagined. It was husky and she could just imagine him whispering love-filled nothings to her as they-

"If you could tell us now," the woman snapped, though there was a beauteous smile on her face. Falling back to reality, the clerk blushed, mortified that her thoughts might have been transparent.

"T-to the left, then right, and another left," she stuttered, keeping her face down.

"Thanks," she lifted her head as the two went away, and the man uttered a quick thanks. Turning redder if possible, the clerk let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. Squealing once she was sure they were out of the vicinity, she clutched her face with her hands. He was so good-looking! Today sure was a good day!

-0-0-0-

Rei crouched over her lap, nervously biting her thumbnail. She had recovered enough from the shock to change into clothes she hurriedly bought in the giftshop before going to the waiting room where her grandfather was. Her dad still hadn't showed up, although she hadn't expected him to. He had barely come to the hospital for his own wife, why would he be different for his sister and her family?

Biting her lip, she began fervently chanting numerous prayers under her breath. Somewhere in between, she subconsciously noticed two figures silently sitting down across from her and surmised it was Haruka and Michiru. Once she finished, she began talking quietly to them, so as not to disturb her grandfather who was still chanting. They had been so understanding and helpful, that she felt it couldn't be put off any longer.

"Today, my cousin and aunt went to visit my uncle's workplace. He's a genetic scientist, but I think one of his experiments malfunctioned and there was an explosion," as Rei tried to tell them what happened while keeping her emotions restrained, a few tears couldn't help but slip out. Rei was close with her seven year old cousin who was very exuberant and filled with life. Rei had always harbored a secret jealousy toward Hotaru and her picture perfect family. Aunt Keiko and Uncle Soiichi loved and spent a lot of time with Hotaru, and they even tried to include Rei as best they could.

The three of them couldn't die. Not all together like this. She battled the rest of the tears that threatened to fall with clenched fists by her side.

"Rei-san," Michiru uttered gently, placing her hand on Rei's arm. This somehow seemed to break Rei's barriers, and she crumbled forward into the older girl's arms as she started furiously sobbing. Caught off guard, Michiru instinctively looked to Haruka, who had remained grim, for help before regaining her composure and soothing the distraught girl. Michiru murmured soft words of comfort and patted her back as she would a crying child.

After crying all of the tears out, Rei lifted her head slowly, feeling somewhat better and embarrassed for losing control of herself. Seeing a cup of water in front of her, she looked up to see Haruka's compassionate face.

"Here. You don't want to get dehydrated after crying that much," Haruka said, a small smile on his face.

Timidly taking a sip, Rei looked to the two of them, and said heartfeltly "Michiru-san, Haruka-san. Thank you so much for everything you've done today."

"It was the least I could do for a girl as pretty for you," Haruka said playfully, hoping to lighten the black haired girl's mood. Her words had the intended effect as Rei let out a small giggle. The three of them simultaneously turned to the left as they heard a stampede of feet.

Rei suddenly found herself in the middle of a group hug, as her fellow maids enveloped her.

"Minna," Rei breathed, and she found tears starting to well again. Makoto and Minako had come.

Makoto and the other maids had been so worried that she closed Maid Latte early. Everyone had wanted to come, but they had decided that only the closest to Rei – Minako and Makoto- would go so as not to overwhelm Rei, after calling Michiru and Haruka.

Makoto and Minako were noticeably laden with lots of bags filled with the day's leftovers from the café, and everyone began to eat the delicacies except Rei who gratefully declined due to her lack of appetite.

Heavy footsteps came towards them as the head surgeon walked towards them and took his mask off. Rei looked with growing dread as he came nearer with an unreadable expression. She and her grandpa, who had been meditating the whole time, sprang to their feet, her friends following suit behind them.

Sighing, the surgeon opened his mouth, "I'm afraid there was nothing we could do for Mrs. Tomoe. She took the brunt of the explosion as she tried to shield her daughter."

Rei choked on her tears, covering her mouth with her hand as her grandfather let out a wail for his dead daughter. Makoto and Minako quietly gasped, only able to imagine the grief Rei and her grandfather were feeling. Michiru subconsciously went closer to Haruka's side, easily slipping her arm into Haruka's and clutching it. Haruka noticed but said nothing, her eyes fixated on the surgeon.

"What about the other two?" Rei asked, containing her sadness for now.

"Mr. Tomoe was in a critical condition and fell into a coma. The head damage was severe so we'll have to wait and see if this coma will be long term."

"And Hotaru?" Rei's grandfather finally spoke, sadness filling the wrinkles etched on his face.

"As I said earlier, her mother protected her from most of the explosion. She suffered only a few minor burns and was unconscious due to the force of the explosion that blew her off her feet. She's awake now. We thought it would be best for her family to break the news to her." The surgeon explained, and looked to the people behind Rei and her grandfather. "Are they family as well?"

"Yes. I would like them to come with us," Rei spoke before her grandfather could.

"Okay, then. If you would follow me," the surgeon nodded and led them to the room with Hotaru.

A small, black, almost violet haired girl leaned against a propped up hospital bed. Her arms had several IV lines through them and bandages covered numerous parts of her body, making her seem more injured than she actually was. She seemed to be swallowed by the sheets because of her petite size. Her childish face lit up at the sight of her grandpa and cousin, and she greeted them brightly.

"Rei-chan! Oji-chan!" Her face dimmed, "What happened? All I remember is a loud blast and no one will tell me what happened."

"Well, Hotaru-chan," her grandfather hesitantly said, "There was an explosion at your father's laboratory and," he paused, his eyes swelling, "your mother." He stopped, unable to continue. Rei picked off, trying to be brave for her little cousin,

"Hotaru-chan, Aunt Keiko," Rei trailed off.

Hotaru looked between the two of them in confusion. "What is it?"

"She…died," Rei finally said. Hotaru's smile drooped, not immediately disappearing, though tears welled up in her violet eyes.

"What?" Hotaru's high voice trembled as she whimpered, "Mama…mama.."

She threw herself into the arms of her grandpa and cousin as best she could while sitting in a hospital bed and sobs began to wrack her tiny frame. The other two began cry as well in the embrace. The extremely personal scene brought tears to the eyes of the silent spectators. Makoto and Minako openly cried at the sight of a broken family, Michiru looked away with glassy eyes, and Haruka stared straight ahead.

After a long time, the three family members separated, no more tears in their bodies to spare.

"Hotaru, you're going to stay with me and Rei-chan for the time being, okay?" her grandfather said in a comforting tone. Hotaru nodded and tried to smile for him.

Finally remembering her friends, Rei winced in guilt for them and quickly introduced them.

"Hotaru-chan, these are my friends. They were really worried about you too."

The four spectators in the corner of the room started and awkwardly walked towards the bed with the exception of Haruka who easily sauntered over to Hotaru's side and picked Hotaru's hand up, careful not to move any of the IV lines.

"Hime-sama, it is a relief that you are safe," Haruka smoothly said, kissing the small hand. A small smile flitted across Hotaru's face as she saw a handsome blond man/prince in front of her, evoking a smile from Haruka. Although this was her first time meeting Hotaru, she felt a weird connection with her and didn't want to see her sad. Michiru, who strangely felt similarly, also slid herself next to Haruka and continued the act.

"Hime-sama, we were all very worried about you," Michiru said gently, her misty eyes filled with compassion.

"I'm sorry," Hotaru shyly said to the two beautiful older people.

Unable to stand in the sidelines for anymore, Minako bounced over, dragging Makoto along.

"Hime-chan! We're so happy you're okay! Let's play soon, okay? Just follow Rei-chan to work, and we can all spend the day together!" Minako energetically said, a huge grin on her face, though there was a sheen of tears over her eyes.

"Yeah, Hime-chan, I'll make sure to bake you lots of yummy stuff!" Makoto added, forcing herself to sound and look happy for the girl's sake.

"Okay" Hotaru affirmed quietly, somewhat distracted from her woe. She looked at the older girls and the prince surrounding her bed, and smiled genially, her distress pushed to a deep recess in her mind. Without her knowing, the dull ache in her chest had shrunken.

-0-0-0-

Haruka and Michiru walked to the former's golden convertible in the hospital's parking lot. The sun was setting and Makoto had gone to her own car with Minako. Suddenly, a thought struck Michiru.

"How do you have a license? You're obviously not 21. In fact, you shouldn't even know how to drive," Michiru said suspiciously with narrowed eyes.

"I never said I have a license," Haruka offhandedly said with a smirk; she loved playing with her. Changing the subject, she said, "You look good in my clothes, Prez."

Michiru looked to the side in an attempt to hide her blush.

_-Earlier that day-_

After getting directions from the highly unprofessional clerk who had a blatant attraction to Haruka, she realized that she couldn't go to the waiting room in her maid uniform. Rei's grandfather was most likely there, and he had no idea about Rei's part time job. However, she had no spare clothes to change into and no money. Frazzled, she couldn't come up with any ideas and so didn't notice when Haruka slipped away. She came back with a jacket and shorts in hand and Michiru sighed in relief before going to the bathroom to change. As she took her uniform off, Michiru noticed the jacket was the one that had been in the back of Haruka's car. This was Haruka's jacket that Haruka had worn.

Pausing after putting on the running shorts, Michiru glided her hand on the smooth fabric of the high quality black jacket. Its collar and cuffs were elaborately embellished. It had to be a designer product, and as she slipped the slightly too big coat on and buttoned it up due to her lack of an undershirt, she reveled in Haruka's smell. Going out of the stall and checking her appearance, Michiru had to admit it looked good on her. Catching herself, Michiru shook her head quickly before going out to rejoin Haruka.

"Of course I do," Michiru said, confidently, trying to catch Haruka off guard.

Haruka seemed unfazed and went on to huskily say,

"I'm not going to let you go home tonight."

Michiru froze as she sat down in the car before shooting Haruka an icy smile, if it could be called a smile.

"I'd like to see you try."

Haruka quickly backed down, putting her hands up in surrender,

"Joking. I was just joking."

Michiru crossed her arms and refused to look at the blonde, and so missed the small smirk on Haruka's face before she turned the engine on and started to drive.

-0-0-0-

"This is really yummy, Mako-chan," Hotaru softly said, her legs swinging underneath her as she took another bite of the crepe.

Hotaru had become a regular fixture in the Maid Latte employee lounge as she followed Rei to work and had been nicknamed "Hime-chan." Although her mother's death and father's grievous injury had impacted Hotaru heavily, making her quieter than she had been, the cute younger girl brought smiles to all of the employees, especially the four who had visited her in the hospital.

Sometimes she lapsed into periods when she seemed to be in a world of her own with her hollow violet eyes, but they quickly passed and her attention was once again claimed by Makoto's experimental dishes and helping Haruka decorate the pretty dishes.

Hotaru seemed particularly attached to Haruka and Michiru. They seemed to have a therapeutic effect on her, and could always make her smile. Haruka had a natural and playful ease when it came to Hotaru while Michiru was very warm and captivating with her perfection.

Having finished eating, Hotaru ambled over to Haruka's side. Haruka looked down at the hopeful girl and grinned. They had found out that Hotaru had an artistic flair in her when she had brought cute cookies shaped like everyone that she had baked with Rei.

"Hime-chan, do you want to help me put the garnishes on?"

Hotaru smiled brightly up at Haruka and said, "Okay!"

* * *

><p>OMAKE (Before Haruka became a part timer):<p>

Michiru placed the plate of omurice gently onto their table.

"Michiru-sama, c-could you write your feelings here?" Motoki eagerly asked, looking like a puppy as he held up the omurice with both of his hands. Taiki and Yaten looked pointedly away with their arms crossed over their chest though blushes consumed their faces.

Crinkling her nose for the smallest bit of a second, Michiru quickly put on a forced smile.

"Of course, Masters," Michiru took out a bottle of ketchup. Love stricken eyes followed the movements of her hands, never blinking so as not to miss a single second. Their eyes latched back onto her face, absorbing her beautiful features as she smirked prettily.

"There you go," Michiru lilted out innocently, without a hint of mischief in her voice and walked away.

**Annoying**

The three boys looked at the shiny word made out of ketchup that was draped across their omurice, silently. Then,

"Her handwriting's so beautiful!" "The lines are all smooth!" "Everything she does is perfect!"

-0-0-0-

Having noticed the debacle the three boys were making in the center of the café, Haruka was struck with an idea. Raising two fingers to flag down a maid, specifically Michiru, she called out,

"Could I have some ketchup too? In fact, could you wri-"

Michiru rushed over to Haruka's table, and before Haruka could finish her sentence, squirted out what looked to be like a whole bottle's worth of ketchup onto her plate. Giving a short and satisfied grin, Michiru went back into the kitchen without another word.

Haruka stared at her mess of a plate that looked like a crime scene and laughed. Mentally thanking Michiru for her service, Haruka began to eat.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm kinda meh about this chapter, but here it is with Hotaru's slightly depressing entrance! I was also going to have an omake where the idiot trio wonders if Hotaru's Haruka and Michiru's kid and Haruka merely winks in response, but I decided that that was too stupid, even for them and replaced it with this omake.

The next chapter will probably focus on Haruka and Michiru more, but I've found some issues in my outline so idk when/how the next chapter may be. I want to write a little about Michiru/Usagi/Ami after this maid/hotaru heavy chapter, but I also have a story arc I want to start.

Please review, please!


End file.
